


I’ll never be over loving you

by newgirlfangirl



Category: New Girl
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newgirlfangirl/pseuds/newgirlfangirl
Summary: Takes place after ‘Clean Break’ - Schmidt and Cece have just got engaged and are now in the bedroom ‘catching up’ - Nick and Jess have just declared a ‘Clean Break’ and thrown out the ‘Sex Mug’…..
Relationships: Cece Parekh/Schmidt (New Girl), Jessica Day/Nick Miller, Winston Bishop/Aly Nelson
Kudos: 15





	I’ll never be over loving you

[[ PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS ]]

Jess grabbed a bottle of Rose from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard and made her way to the roof. She stared out to the city of Los Angeles, how pretty it all lit up in the night. It was 1am. She couldn't sleep. After all the excitement, the clean break, her best friends shock engagement. She smiled to herself. She was so happy that Schmidt and Cece had found their way back to each other. They were meant to be. Whatever happened in the past, was exactly that, the past. Deep down Jess knew it would happen for them eventually. They just needed the time to realise they were made for each other. A real love story of sorts. 

Then Jess’ mind turned to the clean break she had agreed with Nick that night. Disappointed when the sudden realisation hit her, that it was in fact over. They had been over officially for a year, but it still felt that something could be repaired between them. But it was evident, he wanted it put to bed, and even though it broke her heart or at least what was left of it, hearing him say the words ‘clean break’ she knew she would rather have him in her life as a friend, than nothing at all. So she knew she would have to continue to love him from afar. The feelings had always been there. Even before they made things official. She loved all her roommates for different reasons. But Nick always had his own place in her heart. The way he protected her, countless times. She loved him, she sighed knowing that she always would and the realisation that he would eventually move on with someone else hit her with an emotion she didn't realise she could even feel. Her stomach flipped and her head felt heavy all of a sudden. Her tears grew behind her eyes and she tried so hard to keep them in. They eventually built up to the point where they were slowly spilling down her cheeks. She wiped them off her face and sighed. 

After she downed the last of the pink wine from the bottle, she looked at the time, in a haze of the full bottle she had consumed in omg she thought! A whole bottle in 20 minutes. Jessica Day she hummed to herself. Luckily it was a Saturday so that meant no school. Even though she doubted she would feel the hangover, as it didn't seem she would be going to bed anytime soon. Maybe she could just stay drunk the whole weekend to suppress the emotions she had inside her, then on Monday it would be back to school so she could focus her mind solely on work. She shook her head at the ridiculous idea. She looked at her phone. The screen staring back at her with its brightly lit screen. It was now 3am. and everything was silent. Jess was still sat alone on the roof. Lying out on the deck chair staring out at the stars. Wondering what life would throw at her next. She had been through so much this past year. Since the break up, she had the worst year. It was if that was punishment for making the worst mistake of her life. The break up was mutual but Jess knew she was solely responsible. She brought up the future, Nick was right, the conversation wasn't meant to happen, especially when they were that hungover. she chuckled softly when she thought of the pair of them, sitting trying to put together that blasted toy. He was right, they should have just wrapped the box and left them to put it together. She had replayed that day over and over in head and every time she had punished herself for being the leader of the break up. She didn't want Nick to change. She loved him as is. It became evident to her about 3 months after the break up that the person who needed to change was in fact herself. She realised that she thought stuff like having a proper bank account and a solid step by step future plan was important. But it wasn’t. What was important is the love you had for one another. The love Nick and her had. But she had ruined it and hurt him so much, to the point of him now being over her. 

She was still in the same job, at the same school. Working her hardest to get noticed for the vice principal position, taking on extra work after school hours. Then when Principal Foster had to suddenly take leave due to an accident at home. The district put in Becky Cavatappi as acting principle. Jess had dealings with Becky many times, and hated what she represented. She tried her best to like her, but she couldn't. She hated the kids, and didn't care about them or the school. It made things even worse, when she announced she was bringing in her own vice principle, who happened to be her boyfriend. No previous experience of working anywhere near a school. Due to another person being added to the schools rosta, Becky later announced that they would have to let people go. They couldn't afford the take on. Which made no sense. This angered Jess so much at the time. All the time and effort she put into the school and this was how it was going to go down. Jess knew it would probably end up being her to be fired. but had secretly hoped that Becky wouldn't stoop that low. Of course Jess was wrong, All she could see was Nick telling her that ‘people are the worst’ Jess never wanted to believe that, but this past year, she could see where he was coming from. She was still sore from being fired. She had started teaching adults creative writing soon after that and has been ever since. It was job at the end of the day.

In the middle of her thoughts, she heard the door to the roof open slightly. She didn't turn round to look who it was. She already had a feeling it would be Nick. and she was right, he took a seat on the deck chair next to her and handed her a beer. She took it and smiled and looked back out to the sea of lights. She sighed softly and relaxed back into the chair. She could feel him still looking at her. She tried her hardest to ignore the gaze and not to go crimson with embarrassment, Nick always managed to do that to her. Make her feel all warm and fuzzy, makes her cheeks glow. Then he spoke.

Nick: Cant sleep Kid? 

Jess shook her head and took a sip of her beer. It was cold, a nice feeling of it making its way down her throat helped the fact she was trying not to answering, but then she realise she needed to. She wasn't ignoring him. She cleared her throat

Jess: Just wanted to have some time, you know to….think?

Nick nodded at her, understanding what she meant. 

Nick: So Schmidt and CeCe huh?

Jess: Yeah! Its great! Im soooo happy for them! They made it there in the end!

Nick: Thanks to you Jess!

Jess made a funny face at him, as she dis agreed with him

Nick: No come on Jess! If you hadn't told him that Cece was in love him, he wouldn't have ever gotten his head outta his ass and asked her in the first place. 

Jess smiled at him and nodded, taking the compliment, but not getting too big headed about it. 

Nick: I think you can actually call yourself the ‘Love Doctor’ now you know. He chuckled softly. Stopping when he realised that her face had dropped slightly. 

Nick: Jess, whats up? 

Jess could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes again. She wasn't going to cry, she wouldn’t let them fall this time.  
Jess: Nothing, its just everything that happened tonight, its all so crazy and fast you know? Cece and Schmidt, you and me? 

Nick looked at her puzzled. 

Jess shook her head and out of the sadness that was trying to creep up on her.

Nick: You & me? 

Jess: Its just, I always thought that it would be us you know? Me and you to get engaged in the loft. Not that I am not happy for them, I am so happy for them, are you kidding? But I don't know its just, i guess i will always be stuck in the same place I was year ago. Your all moving on, and I can see myself in the same place I was a year ago. 

Nick still hadn't said anything, truth be told he didn't know what to say at this point. He wanted her to keep talking about them, but he didn't want to rock the boat. They had agreed a clean break, so why was she bringing this up now? But it clicked a year ago, they were still together, did she want to be back together? Did she want him?

Noticing he still hadn't said anything Jess quickly wiped away her fallen tears with her sleeve and spoke again.

Jess: Look I don’t want this to be a ‘thing’ ok? I’m drunk and emotional. Good emotional you know. This love doctor is going to bed. she said she pointed her two thumbs to her chest

jess got up on to her feet and saluted toward Nick with the empty bottles in her hands. 

Jess: Night Miller!

Coming back into the real world after his moment of silence, he replied.

Nick: Uh - yeah - night Jess!

Jess left him on the roof. Feeling deflated at his lack of any answer at all. His mind still reeling from what she had just said. Did she still think about him that way? They had called a clean break? Surely not, surely she can’t do. He knows he still does. He loves her more than he has ever loved anyone. But she deserved better and he knew that! But it still puzzled him. Why would she say that and not? He shook his head in dis-belief and finished the last of his beer, climbing off the deck chair and made his way back to the loft. 

[[THE MORNING AFTER ]]

The loft was silent. It was 9am, Jess had stayed in bed a little later, due to the late night she had. Although she had been awake since 6am, staring at the ceiling of her room, in total embarrassment of what she said to Nick last night. 

Jess (to herself): Well done Jessica Damn Day! Call a clean break and then basically declare your love the guy in the same night! Idiot!!!

It was evident that after Jess retreated back to her room that night, that he obviously didn't feel the same way as her. He looked like a deer in the headlights! She had said to much and realised it to late. So now she's probably freaked him out and ruined their friendship. 

Jess (to herself): Great! Now you've done it! Your gonna have to move out. You can't stay here! Cringe!

Jess brought the blanket up to her face, she couldn't believe it. Why ‘Damn you Pink Wine!’ she cursed to herself! Of course it wasn't all down to that, but she needed to blame something, she couldn't fully admit it was all her own stupid fault. She was still in the middle of crawling into a ball to die of embarrassment, when there was a knock on the door. 

Cece: Hey Jess! Are you up?

Thank god it was Cece! Jess thought to herself under the covers. 

Jess: Yeah, come in Ceec. She called back to her through the door. 

Having not seen each other for two weeks due to Cece going off to find herself on the top of Mt. Shasta, the pair caught up. Giggling and then crying at the surprise engagement. Cece was so happy, and Jess beamed at her best friend. She was honestly so happy for them. They hugged. Followed by a rumble of Jess’ tummy. 

Cece: Theres breakfast out on the counter for you. Courtesy of Schmidt. Come on!

Seeing her hesitate to get up out of bed. Cece pulled Jess out of bed. Jess threw on her pink rob and slippers and continued to be dragged out by her friend. 

Winston and Nick were sat by the table eating breakfast and Schmidt was still in the kitchen, finishing off his own. Cece sat down at the breakfast bar and dug into her pancakes. 

Jess felt awkward, but she wasn't going to show it. She spoke first.

Jess: So love birds, whats the plan now? When do the wedding preparations commence? 

Schmidt turned almost immediately, spatula waving around like a fairys wand. 

Schmidt: There is so much to plan! I am estatic! I have binders upon binders. 

Jess: Wow Schmidt, im impressed. You only got engaged last night. 

Schmidt looked at Cece and back at Jess, trying not sound too pathetic with what was going to come out of his mouth next.

Schmidt: I have been planning this day for a long time. Ever since I met Cece. 

Cece smiled at him. Jess smiled at them both. 

Winston: I still cant believe its happening!

Nick: Same here! Its crazy! I remember the first time the met, he was so creepy! I mean are you absolutely sure Cec?

Jess turned to stare at them both! Cece looked at Schmidt and said

Cece: 100% - Never been more sure of anything in my life. 

They smiled and each other, and Schmidt kissed her. 

Jess turned back to her breakfast and smiled at her friends. 

After breakfast was eaten, Cece and Schmidt has disappeared back to their room for some alone time. Jess offered to clear stuff away. Thats when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the name on the screen. It was text from Sam. Dr. Sam. The handsome doctor, that things had ended suddenly with due to the kiss that changed everything with her and her roommate. Sam who she felt so bad about hurting. Even though she was pre-occupied with a new love. The love of her life actually but she couldn't think of that now;

Sam: Hey Jess, its Sam. I didn't know whether you still had my number. I bumped into Winston the other day and he mentioned you were single. Wanted to know if you'd like to grab a drink sometime? Sam xx

Jess couldn't believe it. Sam. wanted to go for a drink with her. After what happened between them. Jess thought that would be it. Well to be fair. When things ended , and she got with Nick, all she could focus on was the future she wanted and seen with Nick by her side. But unfortunately things didn't go to plan. But Sam wanted to go for a drink. With her. She re-read the message about 20 times before slowly replying. 

Jess: Hi Sam! Good to hear from you. Id really like to meet up for a drink sometime. Let me know when you want to go! Jess xx

Still a little shocked she pressed send on her phone. and smiled to herself. She skipped to her room to get changed and ready for the day. 

After changing, Jess emerged from her room with a huge smile. Sam has texted her back almost instantly.

Sam: Im free tonight if you are? We could meet in Clydes at 7 if your free? xx

Jess: Perfect! See you at 7 :) xx

Jess was broken out of her daze when she entered the living room and Nick and Winston were sat on the couch watching some sports game.

Winston: Whats that on your face?

Jess looked at Winston, still smiling but her eyes showing him she was a little confused by his question.

Winston: The huge smile. It looks like its going to grow legs and walk away. 

Jess: I have a date tonight!

She beamed back. She had noticed Nick eyes flicker to her and then straight back to the TV as he took a swig of his beer. She didn't think anything of it. He was obviously too engrossed in the game. 

Winston: Wow! Ok Well done! Who is he? Where did you meet?

Jess wasn't quite sure how to answer really. She wasn’t ashamed but she knew the reaction she would get from the guys. Having ‘backsliding’ before back to Paul Genzlinger. But she didn’t care this time. 

Jess: Its uh, Sam, Dr Sam! 

Nick immediately broke his stare with the TV and looked at her, he looked a little wounded at her announcement. But his face quickly turned into a slight frown. 

Winston: Wow! Fair play he did it! I bumped into his last week at the coffee shop. To be honest, I was surprised but he brought you up first. Think he wanted to make sure there was nobody in the picture at the moment. I told him you still had the same number. Well done Dr. Sam! Anyway, i have to be in the station in a hour so I need to leave!

Winston got up and high-fived Jess, as he grabbed his coat to leave the loft. 

Nick was still looking at Jess, with the frown and she was still beaming. She was little confused at his reaction, but shook it off to him being annoyed for her ruining the game on the TV. She walked off towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, and made her way back to her room. She sat on her bed and there was a knock on the door. 

Nick: Jess, can I come in?

Oh no! Your not doing this now! Not when I am finally starting to feel happy for the first time in a year she wanted to yell, but then realised that would be totally uncalled for. So instead she replied.

Jess: Yes of course.

He opened the door and slid in quietly. They stared at each other for what felt like forever. Until she broke the silence.

Jess: Everything ok Miller?

Nick: Jess, about last night and what you said I-

Jess felt anger pulse inside her, was he really doing this now!? After she had just said she was meeting Sam tonight, this was obviously a game to him. He didn't want to speak to me last night but now all of a sudden he wants to talk. She cut him off. 

Jess: Look Nick, please don’t do this now. I need to get ready to meet Sam and to be honest, I need rest to compose myself. I am so nervous. And I really feel like if we have this conversation now, we will end up arguing and I don’t want to talk about it. Its fine. You gave me exactly what I needed last night to move on.

He looked at her, with hurt in his eyes. 

Nick: That’s what you think? 

Jess: Look Nick, its fine. I embarrassed myself last night. I shouldn't have said what I did. But at the same time, your silence just confirmed that my feelings don’t matter to you like that anymore, and thats honestly so fine. So can we forget about this now and move on. We’re friends Nick, thats all we will ever be.

She gets up from her bed and enters her closet to start picking out and outfit. When she hears him mumble at her.

Nick: I don’t want to move on Jess!

Jess crooked her neck, to look at him from outside the closet, they anger she felt when he knocked the door had started to creep back in. She could tell he was feeling sorry for last night but she couldn't stop what was about to spill over the edges and attack him. 

Nick: Please Jess, cant we just talk about this. Don't worry you can still go out with ‘Dr. Sam’ 

He said Dr. Sam in a childish voice, using air quotes. This made her even angrier. 

Jess: No Nick we cant and you want to know why!

Nick: Oh! Do tell please - again with the childish voice. 

Jess: I poured my heart out to you last night. I put everything out on the table. I realised how stupid I was being to put myself out there and to take the risk and possibly ruin our friendship, but I wanted you to know. We had just agreed to a clean break but I love you Nick! Its never gonna be a clean break for me! You drive me crazy. But after pouring everything out last night, watching you stare at me and say nothing hurt me. The feel of embarrassment I felt. I just couldn't believe it. You couldn't say one word to me. Even humour me? 

Nick: I didn't know what to say Jess! I thought we had called a clean break between us. I didn’t want to make things awkward.

Jess: Oh no! You let me embarrass myself instead. Well thanks Nick! 

Nick: I didn't mean to! What do you want me to say Jess? 

Jess: I don't want you to say anything to me anymore, I want you to leave my room, so I can get dressed and meet Sam!

Nick: Oh come on Jess! You cant run away! 

Jess: Im not running away!

Jess: You know what Nick! What really pisses me off about you! You had no intention of saying anything at all, you have had all morning to do this, but how coincidental that you decide to talk after I tell you I am meeting Sam! What are you trying to do huh?

Nick: This has nothing to do with Sam! 

Jess: Yeah well tell someone who gives a damn! Because I don’t anymore. I am so angry with you! Get out! - she yelled, tears building up in her eyes, she turned away from him, not wanting to him to see her cry.

Nick went to yell something back at her and Jess yelled even louder.

Jess: GET OUT NICK!!!!

He took note of the annoyance and anger in her voice and retreated. 

He closed the door behind him and sighed loudly and made his way into his room, slamming the door shut.

[[ DATE NIGHT ]]

It had been a few hours since her argument with Nick. Jess spent the rest of the time sat on the floor of her closet. She had got so mad at him. She felt a little sorry for yelling at him, but that still didn't stop her from feeling angry towards him. She meant every word she said to him. she looked at her phone. She had two hours to get ready to meet Sam! and she was sure as hell going to look the best she ever looked. She jumped in the shower and shaved every inch of her body. What? You never know where the night would lead? She needed to be prepared. She lathered herself in her coconut body lotion, she smelt great and her skin looked so healthy and glowy after it. She wrapped the towel around herself and one around her hair and brushed her teeth. 

She returned to her room to do her hair and make up and put on her blue dress. It was tight at the top and flowed out at the bottom. She loved this dress. It made her feel amazing! She grabbed a pair of flats and then returned them to the wardrobe deciding on a pair of heels instead. Jess didn't really wear heels often. But she thought what the hell, it was a special occasion. 

After an hour and 15 minutes she was ready! She took a moment to look in the mirror and adjust herself. She pulled her breasts up to make her cleavage look great! She had to be honest the dress really helped. They was the material hugged that part of her body really hoisted them up and kept them steady. 

She made her way out of her room and noticed the guys where all dressed up, like they were heading out. 

Winston had obviously told Cece and Schmidt about her date with Sam! Although she was still puzzled why they were dressed up?

Cece: You ready? Come on what time are you meeting him? 7? Lets go? 

Cece grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door. Winston and Schmidt followed them out. The four of them got into the elevator and the silence was weird until Schmidt broke it. 

Schmidt: You know Jess, out of all your conquests, Sam was the last person I thought you'd be seeing again. You know after what happened.

Jess rolled her eyes. 

Jess: First of all. Stop calling them ‘conquests’ and secondly, why not? 

Realising her question and knowing what the answer would be she cut him off before he could reply.

Jess: Actually you know what, can you just not Schmidt, I’m nervous enough as it is. I don't need this. 

Winston: Yeah leave it Schmidt! 

He looked back and nodded at Jess. She smiled back. Thanks she mouthed to him.

Schmidt: Look I’m not the first to say anything. We all heard you and Nick earlier. The walls aren’t as thick as you would like to believe. 

Jess: Oh believe me, we are all aware. I can hear everything you two get up to in the night and you are the furthest room away from me. 

Cece and Schmidt look at each other and smile. Cece a little embarrassed. 

Schmidt: Obviously Nicholas doesn't like this idea! But well I suppose what can you do? 

Cece: Schmidt, stay out of it! she said sternly!

Jess: It doesn’t matter want Nick thinks. We are over. I don’t even want to see him tonight!

Schmidt: Good luck with that! He’s working the late shift! 

Jess grunted in annoyance to herself. Cece noticed and grabbed hold of Jess’ arm as the elevator door opened. 

They all arrived at the bar. It was 6:45pm. The three made their way to Nick at the bar to order drinks and Jess made her way to the booth at the further part of the bar. Cece agreed to grab her drink and bring it over knowing she didn't want to have to speak with Nick.

Nick noticed them all pilling in, as Jess making her way over to a booth on her own. She looked beautiful, it wasn’t a surprise. Nick always thought she looked amazing, even in her pyjama sets. He could see she was avoiding him, so he continued at serving the customers on the other end of the bar.

Cece popped over to her booth to drop her wine off and winked as she noticed Sam making his way over to her. 

Cece: Have fun! - she winked as she turned away and headed over to Schmidt and Winston.

Sam acknowledged Cece as they passed each other. Sam looked at Jess a smiled as he slipped into the booth. He spoke first.

Sam: Hey Jess, Wow! you look great!

Jess: Thanks, you look good yourself 

She smiled at him whilst running her fingers around the rim of her wine glass. 

Jess: Do you want to get a drink? 

She was going to offer to get him one, but noticed that the other bar man had disappeared to the cellar, so only Nick was serving. Nope she thought the herself. 

Sam: Uh Yeah, do you want another? he asked pointing at her glass.

Jess: Um, yeah ok - I tell you what I’ll have a temple Grandin’ - Thanks

Sam nodded and took her empty glass and made his way to the bar. 

She glanced over to her friends in the booth in the far corner of the bar.

Cece winked at her, whilst the guys did a air high five to her. She rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends silliness. 

At the bar:

Sam: Hey, one beer and one temple Grandin’ please.

Nick nodded. and made the drinks. Through gritted teeth mind you. He was still on fire from the argument with Jess earlier. He wanted to make things right. But instead she was hear with Sam. 

Nick brought the drinks to the bar and they exchanged money. Then sam retreated back to Jess. Nick looked at Jess. Desperate for her to look at him. He wanted her to know he was sorry about everything. She didn't take her eyes away from Sam. She made it clear that she was upset and angry. Nick sighed and turned to serve another customer. 

Jess: Thanks!

The pair smiled and spoke for hours, catching up the best they could without bringing up the elephant in the room. The reason they had split a year and a half ago. The fact that the guy that kissed her when they were together was working just a mere few feet from them. But here they were, speaking. Which Jess never thought would happen. Sam had told Jess, he had moved jobs and was now at another hospital. Still treating children. She smiled at him sweetly. She loved that about him. He cared about the kids so much. She watched him smile back as he spoke. 

Sam: Look Jess! I know things ended badly between us. I was really hurt but after a year of hurting I finally realised, I actually really miss you. And yeah it was a little crappy what happened. But I am willing to forget about it, I mean if you want to do this.

Jess’ heart fluttered. She didn't see this coming. 

Jess: Wow! Sam! Uhh - of course! I’d love to but shall we take it slow, you know keep it casual, after last time? 

Sam looked a little taken aback, a little hurt, but he understood where she was coming from.

Sam: Ok, casual. For now? See where it goes? 

Jess nodded. The pair smiled at each other. And after hours of talking and drinking, Sam scooted to Jess’ side of the booth and put an arm around her. Just like the first time they met and they were making out in the same booth actually, jess had then realised. 

Full circle! Jess muttered to herself as she sunk the last of her 5th drink of the night. Her eyes were a little misty from the amount of drinks she had consumed. 

Sam: What was that?

Jess: I’m just saying, its full circle this. We met in this bar like 3 years ago. When I was ‘Katie!’ remember. We made out in this exact booth and then, well you know what happened next. And now here we are.

Sam: Well I suppose we should make out here again sometime! he smiled coyly at her. Not moving his eyes from hers. 

She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. He had the look in his eyes. She remembered it well. It was his make out face. She could never resist it. and she cant tonight. Suddenly their lips crashed together. Their hands all over each other. Jess knew it was the drinks she had consumed. They had made her twirly, she had no intention of what would happen tonight, she thought they would just catch up and that would be it. She never thought she’d be making out with her ex-ex boyfriend, at the bar where her ex boyfriend / ‘love of her life’ worked! - STOP it Jess!! she yelled to herself internally.

Wow! Jess said to herself as they came apart!

Sam: Do you want to get out of here?

Jess: Yeah! Totally! My place or yours? 

Sam: Yours?

Jess: Ok! I am just gonna pop to the bathroom a sec! Won’t belong and then we’ll head out!

Jess jumped out from the booth and made her way to the bathroom. She practically skipped past the bar, past Nick and her friends in their booth! Cece smiled as she passed them! Jess gave her the look that meant ‘Omgggggggg!’

[[ NICK'S BREAKING POINT ]]

Cece had noticed how well the date was going between Jess and Sam! They couldn’t stop smiling at each other. They had been speaking for hours and Jess twirled her hair continuously. That was one of her nervous tics but also her tell tale sign that she like someone ALOT! but that wasn't the only thing Cece noticed. She had picked up on how long Nick spent stealing looks to Jess all throughout the night. Hurt and desperation in his eyes. She had heard them arguing too, everything that was said. She knew that Jess, still loved Nick, but she also knew that she really liked Sam. She was happy her friend was happy dating again but felt a pang of hurt for Nick, as she saw in his eyes what she had been feeling for months, when she had to watch Schmidt and Fawn all over each other. It had killed her. and this was killing him. But she wasn't going to interfere, she couldn’t, it needed to play out itself. She would be there when she was needed. 

Nick caught a break halfway through his shift, poured himself a whisky and sat down in the booth with his friends. Winston and Schmidt were bickering about something dumb as usual, and Cece was sat quietly, glancing back and forth between the conversation and Jess across the room. Nick thought about saying something but decided against it. Even though he and Cece were friends, he realised that her loyalties were always going to be with Jess. 

Schmidt: Cece, will you stop worrying, they look like are having a good time! 

Nick winced internally at the words coming out of his best friends mouth. 

Schmidt: Look she is even doing that thing with her hair. She obviously is having a good time. Give it an hour and I bet they will be playing tonsil tennis and probably be back at the loft bumping uglies. Or to be honest going by their first meeting, the ladies bathroom stall. He laughed to the group. They all looked back at him with annoyance of his outburst. Cece glanced at Nick, to gauge his reaction to Schmidt’s statement. He looked crushed. He downed his whisky and grabbed another from bob at the bar and returned. But with the bottle. 

Nick caught the guys looking at him.

Nick: What?! I am entitled to a break!

Schmidt: I think we were looking at the whole bottle of whisky you brought over here Nicholas!

Nick: Saves time! 

Schmidt looked a Cece, and Cece shook her head. Knowing full well her fiancé was cooking something up in his mind. She was begging him with her eyes not to go any further with the conversation. But he did.

Schmidt: Is this about Jessica?!

Nick: What! Shut up Schmidt! This has nothing to do with Jessica Damn Day!

Schmidt looked at this friend, rowing another whisky. Nick noticed the stare of disbelief from his friends. 

Nick: I don’t want to talk about it ok?! Now leave it!

Schmidt continued, despite Nicks warning.

Schmidt: Oh no! You'd rather drink yourself into oblivion. Just like always. Well I am not going to dwell anymore Nicolas, if you want to be left alone thats fine. 

Nick: Great! Thanks. Right I'm off to close up the bar. See ya guys!

Nick left the table, leaving his friends staring at each other. 

Winston: Woah!

Schmidt: This is obviously about Jess! 

Cece: We don’t know that! Maybe he's just in a mood. she lied.

Schmidt: Cece - Nicholas Miller has been ‘in a mood’ for the 12 years I have know him. This is more than a bad mood. He is hurting. This is worse than Caroline. 

Cece had already sensed that this was the case. She looked at Schmidt and Winston and shrugged. Knowing that she needed to help in someway.

Cece: Ok so how did he get over Caroline? Like really get over her?

The pair looked at each other and then over to Jess

Winston & Schmidt: Jessica Day

Winston: They day that he was meant to be moving in with Caroline, and he came back

Cece: Yeah?

Winston: He came back for Jess. Not me. Not Schmidt. Jess.

Cece: But how do you know that?

Schmidt: He told us. I was obviously heartbroken at the admission of him not returning because of me. But I was happy to have him back anyway. But yes. It was Jess. Ever since he opened that loft door to her, he fell. HARD.

Cece knew he liked her, loved her even, they were such a great couple but Cece was a little shocked at this sudden revelation. Oh dear she thought to herself as she looked over at Nick, downing yet another glass of Whisky. At that point Jess had left Sam at the booth and skipped passed them on her way the bathroom. 

Nick had just walked out from the bar to use the bathroom, when Jess came skipping around the corner, still bounding towards the ladies, she smiled at him. Well at least she wasn’t mad at him anymore he thought to himself. 

[[ CLEAN BREAK 2.0 ]]

Jess stopped skipping before she reached the bathroom door. She noticed Nick had sunk a few whiskeys from the smell of it lingering in the air. She turned to him and smiled. 

Jess: Im sorry about earlier. I need this not to be weird anymore Nick.

He looked down to the floor, clearly defeated.

Nick: I know. Im sorry too. Lets forget about it. Clean break 2.0?

Jess smiled and nodded. she reached out her hand to shake on it. 

Nick shook her hand. As the pair stared at each other. The spark. They both felt it. It was still there. Who were they kidding it had always been there. For Nick since she walked through the door the day they interviewed her for the spare room. And for her, the same day when this grumpy turtle faced man opened the door, wearing his red hoodie and sweatpants. It was like all of a sudden the touching of each others hands brought all the memories of the year they spent together, the love, the sex, everything came crashing back into focus at that moment. They held the stare for a while, breathing each other in. Until Jess closed the gap between them, their mouths crashed together, as Nicks hand travelled to the back of her hair. Jess’ hands grabbed at the nape of his neck as she suddenly realised what was happening. She broke away, the heat between the pair still on fire.

Nick: Jess, I still lo-

She raised her finger to his mouth - Nope not again! she thought to herself. 

Jess: I need to pee! She yelled and she snatched her hand away from his and escaped to the bathroom, the door slamming behind her leaving Nick stood there opened mouth and a little frustrated. 

Tears in her eyes she pushed the door to the stall closed behind her and she screamed internally as the moment that had just happened with Nick! Ugh she thought to herself. Sam was out there waiting for her and here she is again, crying in the bathroom because of Nick and his actions. Ugh Nick!!!! she yelled. He still loves me? She said to herself over and over again.

Nick had felt the same spark as Jess felt, but only difference being, it made him so happy. Overwhelmed to know that it was still there. Granted didn't managed to get the end of ‘you’ out of his mouth. But the most important part came out, the ‘love’ part! That was important to him. He felt relieved at that moment and made his way into the mens room. 

Realising that she had been in there for quite sometime, Jess realised she needed to leave the bathroom now. Sam was waiting for her. She couldn’t keep him waiting any longer. That was rude. But then she couldn’t take him home? What about Nick? Ugh. God. What the hell she protested to herself in the mirror. She breathed in and breathed out. Composing herself. She straighten out her skirt and fixed her make up. 

She made her way back out to the bar and made her way over to Sam. He was smiling at her. He had grabbed her coat and purse from the booth and he it was evident he was ready to leave. 

Jess: Look Sam! Im really sorry to do this to you, but Im not feeling very well. Sorry for TMI but I was just a little sick in the ladies. 

A look of disappointment came across Sam’s face, but then worry followed quickly.

Sam: Oh right, Do you want me to drop you home? I wont stay! Just make sure you get home ok. 

Jess: Its fine honestly, The guys are leaving soon so I will catch a ride with them. I have had a lovely night though, Minus the puking! - She giggled softly. Instant guilt in her stomach for lying to him. But she couldn't take him home tonight. Not after seeing Nick and kissing him. Oh god. The guilt was awful.

Sam: Ok! I’ll text you tomorrow

Jess: Yeah ok, speak tomorrow. 

She watched him leave, thinking of how messed up this situation was, Nick Miller! UGH! Time to drink she thought to herself.

[[ DRUNKEN MINDS, SOBER HEARTS? ]]

Jess made her way to her friends booth. As she slumped down across from Cece in the booth, Cece noticed she had been crying, Jess gave Cece the look, that meant I need a drink now! 

Cece ordered her a drink at the bar and quickly brought it to her. Jess downed the pink wine in seconds. Cece immediately got up and got another one. she returned with a bottle. She figured Jess needed it. The three looked on in amazement at how she was managing to down every glass without so much as a wince. Kind of how they witness Nick about an hour ago sinking full glasses of Whisky. 

Cece: Jess, are you um ok? 

Jess: Who me? Oh yes Cece I am just fantastic! she replied sarcastically as she downed another glass. - Just fan-freaking-tastic she sang

Schmidt: How did it go with Dr. Sam?

Jess groaned at the question. 

Jess: It was going great until…..she stopped, downing another glass.

The three noticed her move her gaze over to Nick on the bar. Jess poured another glass of wine whilst keeping her gaze. Cece noted that tho must be her 8th drink in total of the night. She was a little worried. Jess only ever made it to 6 drinks before she was totalled. But tonight she was pushing the boundaries of the 6 drink limit. Cece thought not to bring that up though, not now anyway. She could see her friend needed this. 

Winston: What happened with Nick?

Jess: Oh you know, Nicholas Miller! - That ol’ turkey burger - she replied shaking her head and looking down to her glass, smiling and giggling to herself sarcastically.

Before anyone else could push anymore she replied, slightly raising her voice. 

Jess: You know when you get to the point where you think, ok Im gonna be happy. I am gonna stop dwelling on the past and move forward. After a year of being lonely and trying to find the love you felt in your previous relationship. Only to put yourself out there to that same person and (she laughed out loud) be totally blanked when you admit you still love them with all your being. And then (she raised her voice a little more!) you get a second chance to be happy. Ok not as happy you was with the last person but happy enough. Then - FUCK! she interrupted herself with profanity, which was louder than the entire speech, she groaned as she downed another glass and reached for the bottle. ‘9’ Cece noted to herself, as she took a sip of her vodka soda. - the kiss she finished.

Winston and Schmidt were a little shocked. Jess wasn't one for profanities, so it was always a surprise to people around her when she used them.

None of them could have guessed what happened next. Even Cece, she was totally shocked to find her best friend crumble in front of her. Especially in front of the guys, she usually waited until they got back to the loft and they were locked away in her bedroom together. Completely breaking down into her wine glass. Jess was full on crying into her drink. This is how low she has stooped she thought to herself. 

Cheers! she said out loud to the table. To love! and it not being reciprocated! she followed. 

Schmidt looked at Cece begging her to let him say something about Nick. Cece shook her head sadly. He listened this time. He could see how fragile Jess was at that moment. and he didn't know if it was make things worse. He realised he was more stern with Nick as he was being stubborn, but Jess seemed different. More broken. 

Jess was still crying, but not as much as before. She down the last of the wine. Making her official drink count of the night 12. And tried to stand up from the booth and announced. 

Jess: I am moving out!

Winston: Yeah good idea! Let all head out!

Jess: No, no - I mean I am moving out from the loft! 

She was slurring her words, but the statement still shocked her friends. She was stumbling around on her feet, trying to find her balance.

Cece: Jess - don’t be so silly!

Cece stood to steady her friend by linking her arms in hers.

Schmidt and Winston agreed, looking at her with desperation, as they stood from the booth, reaching to help Cece with a very drunk Jessica Day.

Winston: Come on Jess - lets get you home. Sleep on it and talk about this tomorrow.

At that moment, Nick approached the group having just finished his shift. Noticing a sudden shift in atmosphere.

Nick: Whats going on guys? You ready to leave. 

He could see Jess, struggling to stand up and noticed the guys grabbing her arms to keep her steady to keep her falling. 

Jess: Ah Nicholas, Yes actually I am ready to leave. I have to be up early to PACK!

Nick looked her a little puzzled. and questioned her statement and the way she answered him. 

Nick: Urm, ok, where are you going? Taking a trip Jess?

Jess looked at him, her expression cold but her heart warm (even though broken in two)

Jess: I am moving out of the loft!

Cece: Ok, there it is - come on Jess, thats enough!

Cece was trying to prize Jess away from Nick, to avoid her saying anything more, something thats she would regret. But Jess wasn’t having any of it, she fought against their holds.

Nicks eyes widened, Winston, Schmidt and Cece noticed instantly. Looking at him Schmidt and Winston shook their heads at him, not to bite. But he continued anyway. 

Nick: Ok Jess, you have had a lot to drink. 12 drinks Jessica Day need to go home and sleep on this. He reached out to grab her arm and she ripped her arm away from his touch.

Jess: No Nicholas! - she replied angrily. I am leaving here now, because I want to. And I am moving out of the loft because I want to! Now if you will all excuse me. Goodbye and farewell. - she stumbled as she tried to bow on her way out.

Jess left the bar and her roommates behind in silence. Jess felt determined. She made her way down the street towards the loft. 

Nick: She is drunk right? She doesn't mean that right?

Cece looks at him and shrugs not quite knowing what to say to him. She had heard the determination in her best friends voice. Even though she was super drunk. The determination still came through loud and clear. Her heart broke for Nick, and Winston and Schmidt consoled him. But her mind couldn’t un-see her best friend unravelling in front of her only a mere 20 minutes ago as she sobbed into her drink. It was honestly the worst she had ever seen with Jess, even after what happened with Spencer. She wouldn’t admit that to the guys though. She didn't want to make this situation anymore raw. She needed to talk to Jess. But that would come tomorrow. Now she needed to sleep it off.

The four got out of the elevator at the loft and found a 12 drink Jessica Day slumped against the loft door. The keys dangling out of her hand. She obviously couldn't navigate the keys in the door before she gave up and fell asleep. Nick sighed at the sight of her and bent down to raise her up over his shoulder. Cece smiled at the sight. She could see the care he was taking with her best friend. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her in bed. He took off her shoes, and pulled her comforter over her, he sat on the edge of the bed for a while, her face that was so angry not that long ago in the bar, was now peaceful in a blissfully drunken slumber, he reached over a tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He sighed. He had hoped that her idea of moving out was only 12 drink Jess. But something told him she was serious. He couldn’t do anything tonight. He would speak to her in the morning. He sat on the edge of her bed for a moment. Taking her in. She mumbled something in her sleep, he couldn't make out what though. He smiled and brushed her hair from her face and kissed her on the forehead. 

Night Jess - he whispered as he stood and closed the door quietly behind him.....

[[ JESS'S MORNING ]]

Jess was woken up by a knock on her door. She grabbed her head, the sound of knocking pulsing through her head like a hammer.

Jess: Oh god! Please leave me to die here in peace. She called out towards the door. 

Jess buried herself into her blankets and pillow, hoping the person at the door would soon go away. But no such luck. Then came another knock, slightly louder. Jess winced at the loud noise and yelled.

Jess: If your coming in, just get it over with so I can go back to sleep.

The door opened and it was Cece. with a tray of bacon and eggs, orange juice and water. with what looked like a bottle of advil. 

Cece: I thought you would appreciate these! Its 9am Jess.

Jess: Thanks Cece!

Jess took two advil and downed the water, followed by the orange juice. She couldn't look at the food yet though, she still felt very fragile.

There was a silence between the two friends for a while and then Cece broke it.

Cece: So, Jess. Last night? Do you want talk about it?

Jess looked a little sheepish, she had wondered when Cece was going to bring it up. But she didn't realise it would be this quick. Jess told Cece everything that happened last night. Everything with Sam, the fact they were just about leave to come back to her place for some other kind of ‘catching up’, the moment her and Nick had outside the bathroom. Her kissing him. Him saying he loved her. Cece figured something had happened with Nick, which explained the breakdown. Jess then explained the sudden realisation, that she couldn't take Sam home, after what happened with Nick, as that wouldn’t be fair to anyone involved. Herself included. As she spoke, Cece could see her friend battling in her mind with this.

Cece: Ok, Im going to ask you this once Jess.

Jess: Shoot!

Cece: Do you still love Nick? and before you even try, don’t lie to me Jess.

Jess started to tear up.

Jess: Of course I do! He’s it for me Cece but he-

Cece: Then don’t move out. Speak to him, tell him! Lay it all out Jess!

Jess: Absolutely not! After yesterday and then last night, No way Jose!

Cece: But Jess - he told you he loves you - what more do you want!

Jess: No Cece, I know Nick ok? He’s feeling guilty for not replying on the roof. He doesn't feel the same way, not deep down. He just said that last night because he doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. Im not a charity case.

Cece swallowed hard. She had tried to keep out of it but she couldn’t bear it. These two were going through so much heartbreak and if they were just honest with one and another things could be so different. Cece continued to push her friend, Jess continued to shake her head. She was adamant that wasn't going to happen. Not after the humiliation he had already put her through. She wasn't taking to him about this again. That was the truth. Cece eventually backed down. She could see her friend meant it. 

Cece: Ok, but don't move out Jess! Not like this.

Jess: Ceec, I have to. I cant stay here. Not even after everything over the year that has happened. Just the last two days enough are more than I can bear. I am totally broken and humiliated, I love him. Every time I see him, my heart explodes and breaks a little more. Its him, its always going to be him. The only way I can get over him, is to be away from him. For good. 

Cece looked at her friend and saw the sadness in her eyes. She sighed at Jess.

Cece: Ok, can you just think about it, just for few more days. And then if your mind is made up. I will even help you move.

Cece pleaded and Jess nodded sadly and agreed. 

Jess: I’ll be fair. I give you a week. 

Cece smiled glad for the compromise and they both hugged. Jess tucked into the food as her belly was now rumbling from being hungry. Cece chuckled as she stuffed her face. 

[[ NICK'S MORNING ]]

Nick had woken up at 09:00am and made his way to the kitchen to grab a coffee and something to eat. He noticed Jess’ door was closed and he wondered if she was already up or still sleeping off the hangover that he was sure she would be suffering with this morning. Cece was in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs. She offered him a plate and he obliged, taking the plate from her and poured himself a coffee. He noticed that Cece was making up a tray of breakfast food and drinks. She grabbed the advil from the cupboard and made her way towards Jess’ room. 

He heard mumbling coming from the inside of Jess’ room as Cece knocked on the door and Cece looked over to him. Clearly smirking at the sound of a super hungover Jessica Day. He then heard Jess shout ‘If your coming in, just get it over with so I can go back to sleep’ he chuckled into his coffee as Cece made her way into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. He had often been the one to take her some water and advil whenever she had been ill or hungover. Times had changed. He continued with his breakfast when Schmidt pounded out of his bedroom. Fully dressed for the day!

Schmidt: Morning Nicholas! I trust you slept well?! 

Nick: Actually Schmidty I di-

Schmidt: Never mind, more of an assumption than a question. What are your plans for today Nick? I know your not working? 

Nick: Um, well I thought I would just hang around here. and-

Schmidt: Talk to the mysterious Jessica Day?!

Nick: No, well, ye- he shook his head and frowned. she doesn't want to talk to me Schmidt! he argued.

He looked and and noticed the look on Schmidt’s face

Nick: Cece is in there now talking to her. If anyone can talk some sense into her then its Cece. 

Schmidt sat next to him by the breakfast bar, he looked at Nick with worry.

Schmidt: Nick, I am very concerned about the events that unfolded last night. First with you drawing yourself in that Whisky. Then Jess- Schmidt cut himself off when he realised that Nick didn't know about the breakdown of a one Jessica Day. 

Nick: I know Schmidt, I saw her go crazy, screaming about moving out I was there you know!!

Nick was a little frustrated this morning. but Schmidt could understand why, he would be the same if the tables were turned. 

Schmidt: You need to speak to her Nick. 

Nick: She doesn’t want to speak to me! 

Schmidt: Do you still love her? and don’t lie to me Nick!

Schmidt already knew the answer to his question. But to watch the expression on his best friends face confirmed his suspicion almost instantly. Nick tried to muster up the courage to lie and hide the truth, but this was Schmidt, he knew that he couldn't lie. Nick sighed and leaned back into his chair. 

Nick: Never stopped. 

Schmidt: Then you need to tell her. 

Nick: I told her last night and she freaked out!!!

Schmidt then realised the reason for Jess’ breakdown. He realised that he needed to tell Nick, then and there. He winced as he knew he would be in trouble with Cece, but he couldn't see his friends hurting anymore. 

Schmidt: Nick, I am going to tell you something now and you need to listen. Jess’ date with Sam went really well last night, they were even heading back here to do the dirty-

Nick: Why the hell are you telling me this? After I just told you I love her?!

Schmidt continued. 

Schmidt: Jess left Sam and went to the bathroom. Something happened from the point she left Sam and returned from the bathroom. She told Sam she was ill, even though she clearly wasn't - after downing her 12th drink of the night, she broke Nick. Fully broke down. and not a Dirty Dancing break down that we all know and still have nightmares about. Full blown, not ever seen by anyone - including Cece breakdown. Now tell me what could have happened to Jess between her leaving Sam and then returning from the bathroom. 

Nick: She kissed me and I told her I still loved her. - he mumbled. 

Schmidt: And what did she say?

Nick: Nothing. She practically ran away from me. 

Schmidt then proceeded to tell Nick what 9th drink Jess had said about her trying to be happy and how she felt the night she told Nick she loved him on the roof. 

Nick then realised the hurt he felt from last night, with Jess running away at his confession. He realised that what he did to her just two nights ago on the roof was way worse. She was brave enough to had put herself out there in front of him and he blanked her. He disregarded her feelings as if she meant nothing to him. Which was far from the truth of which he loved her more than anything and anyone. He sighed. He couldn't believe what he had done. The hurt she obviously felt. Because he was feeling it right now. 

Schmidt patted him on the shoulder and moved away from the table. Cece had retreated from Jess’ room and was making her way to the table. Schmidt kissed her on the cheek and they both sat down by the table. 

Cece knew that she had a loyalty to her friend. But she also knew she only had a week before Jess would be moving out. She knew she couldn't change her mind on her own. She needed help and she was hoping that the roommates could help. 

Schmidt passed Cece a mug of coffee and sat back down beside her. She smiled and held his hand. She sighed sadly and looked at the two men in front of her. 

Cece: We have a week

The two of them looked at her, a little confused by the statement.

Cece: I tried to talk her out of it completely but its Jess, you know whats she like. So we have a week to persuade her to stay.

Winston emerged through the loft door after going for a run. He joined the three at the table and Cece continued. 

Cece: So any ideas would be gratefully appreciated. Because a week from now, she will be gone. She still has the look of determination in her eyes. I know she’s my best friend guys but I have never seen her like this. she said as she glanced at Nick.

Nick hadn't noticed Cece looking at him as he was staring into his coffee. Trying to hold back the urge of rushing to Jess’ room and begging her not to leave the loft. To leave him.

Winston: I still don’t understand why she is moving out, I mean-

Nick snapped out of his trance and yelled.

Nick: Its because of me!

Schmidt was surprised at his friends admittance. Nick sighed and continued. 

Nick: She told me loved me. I didn't say anything. She took that as I don't feel the same. We argued over Dr.Sam. We kissed and then I told her I loved her and now she is moving out. 

Winston and Cece stared at him, slightly opened mouthed and shocked at his confession. Schmidt had of course already heard all this and stared at Cece and nodded his head. 

Winston: Ok Nick, call me dumb but she loves you and you love her. What the hell are you playing at? 

Nick: My declaration was clearly too late Winston! Dr. Sam has won. Again.

Schmidt: Again? If I recall you won the last time Nick and its Jess. You always win with Jess. You are meant to be. You just need to stop being idiots and talk to each other. Your both so stubborn!

Nick shrugged and sunk into his chair. He wondered if it was too earlier to open a beer.   
But he stopped himself.

Cece: We still need to think of something. We cant have her moving out. She’s my best friend. 

Winston and Schmidt stared at her and then both looked at Nick. Nick stared back at them both and yelled.

Nick: What the hell difference does it make what I say?! I have said what I can, It was too late. She wants to leave. Its my fault. I can't stop her. 

Nick got up with a huff and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

Leaving the three at the table to try and come up with something to help their friends. 

[[ JESS'S BEDROOM ]]

Cece had left Jess to wallow in her own self pity, although Cece knew her friend just needed that time to think about what the next move was. Jess had promised Cece one week. Then she would be moving out of the loft for good. Away from the love of her life across the hall. The feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that it would be the hardest things she had ever done. Even worse that the realisation that Spencer was cheating on her. She thought she would never experience pain like that again, that was of course when her and Nick had ended things. She had loved him, she still did. So much that it hurt her to think about being away from him. But she knew that wasn't what he wanted. So for her own sanity, she needed to leave. But here she was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling, she had promised Cece a week. and thats all she was going to give her. Jess wrestled with her blankets that were wrapped tightly around her legs. She looked at her reflection in her mirror. Her make up from last night still on her face. Mascara down her cheeks from her crying and her hair in a pile on her head. She defiantly needed to shower. That was the first order of the day she agreed. She grabbed her towel and made her way to the shower. 

She stepped into the stream of hot water and washed all her cares away. It was the only place she could do that in the loft. Of course she had memories of Nick in the shower, not just the dirty kind, the ones where they would just hold each other in the shower and kiss, and tell each other about their days. She smiled at the memory, she still savoured them, however distant they may seem now, they will always be stuck with here forever. She sighed, not quite knowing if that was a blessing or a curse. She finished up in the shower, and brushed her teeth by the sink. Her usual morning routine. She hadn't noticed but the loft was quiet this morning. She had heard some mumbling coming from the kitchen and heard some yelling, which she knew was Nick, followed by a slam of his door. She could only imagine Schmidt had pissed him off and he retreated to his room. 

[[ NICK'S BEDROOM ]]

He slammed the door behind him. Making it known to his roommates he didn’t want to be bothered. He was annoyed at how they were playing this off as something so easy. As if it was easy to just declare your love for someone, put you self out there to get nothing back. But then the realisation that Jess had done that to him the last few days made him feel a knot in his stomach. He knew he had to do something. She couldn't leave. Not at least like this. After everything. They tried so hard this past year to go back to normal. He had hidden his feelings so well, even though it killed him. Every time he looks into those baby blue eyes, he falls deeper and deeper. His mind wandered and he opened his bedside drawer. At the back where he had pushed it a year ago, he took out a black velvet box. In it was a ring, his grandmothers ring. He had planned on asking Jess to marry him. In fact it was his plan to ask her the day after they split. But after everything that happened, life had other ideas and before Nick could catch himself, his worse nightmare became reality, they day he lost Jessica Day, will forever play in his mind. Killing him a little more each time. He needed to tell her everything. But he knew she wouldn't speak to him. He decided he would write to her. As stupid as it sounds, he knew it was the only way to get any words out, and for her to know the truth. So he got to work.

After an hour of writing his thoughts and feelings on numerous amounts of paper, he was surrounded by paper balls that he had crumpled up and thrown in frustration. Finally he had something. Well at least he think he did.....

It read: 

Jess - I know we aren't talking at the moment and things are weird. Very weird. But seeing the truth in your eyes last night about you moving out, I wanted to let you know this before you make your final decision. Please read this. If you don’t talk to me I know thats it. But what I write next is the truth. 

Jessica Day, my life hasn't been the same since I met you. When you came into my life 3 years ago, you turned it upside down. My life had been pointless before you.… I was down about everything, mad at everyone. But you changed that. For once in my life, there was a reason for me to get up out of bed everyday. Even before we got together my world was better with you in it. I love you. Always have. Always will. I was an idiot for not telling you how much I still loved you the other night. Truth was I was shocked, that you still felt like that for me. You deserve the world. Someone and something amazing, if thats with Dr. Sam I will take a step aside and let you have your second chance with him. 

All my love. Always.

Nick xxxxx

He read it over and over. He then folded it and put it in an envelope. He then opened his door slowly to assess where his roommates were, noticing Jess wasn't in her room, and her bedroom door was open, he quickly leapt into the room and left it on her pillow. he lingered in her room for a moment, her smell hitting him like a ton of bricks, he quickly jumped from her room when he heard the shower stop. 

Nick made his way to the couch where Schmidt and Cece had settled in front of the TV and made it look as if he was watching whatever reality crap Schmidt had obviously chosen. He saw Jess make her way into her bedroom, in the little towel she always seemed to wear right out the shower. Shuffling nervously in his spot, he started to feel a wave of nervousness rush over him. What if she didn't feel the same about him now? What if he blew it? He couldn't cope with the awkwardness. Turning to his friends he asked

Nick: Pizza?

The pair looked at him puzzled. 

Schmidt: Nicholas its 10:30am - you’ve just eaten breakfast! I’ll pass!

Nick knew that it was crazy. But he needed a reason to get out of the loft. and now.

Cece: Yeah Nick, I think I’ll give it a miss now. Thanks

The pair looked at each other with a quick side glance of confusion and turned back to their show. 

Nick couldn't stop fidgeting. Schmidt was growing more annoyed by the second until he blew. 

Schmidt: Nicholas!! I am getting sea sick from your fidgeting! Please stop or go else where to continue whatever the hell it is your doing!

Cece had noticed the nerves on Nicks face and poked Schmidt to shut him up.   
She whispered to him.

Cece: I think he needs to talk to his friend. 

Schmidt gave Nick a glance, who was still engrossed in the TV. But he it was at that moment he realised Cece was right, he had a look of terror on his face. 

Schmidt adjusted in his seat and asked.

Schmidt: Hey Nick! Shall we go out for a bit buddy? 

Nick immediately snapped out of his trance and nodded to his friend. Still not saying a word. 

Cece tapped his knee, as the pair got up and left the loft. 

[[ HEART TO HEART ]]

Jess entered her bedroom. The faint smell of old spice lingered in the air. Hmm thats weird she thought to herself, but then chalked it up to the fact Nicks door was wide open, so it may just be in the air after he had got ready that morning. She closed the door behind her, and removed the towel from around her head and softly rubbed out the excess water from her hair. As she tipped her head forward to reach the back of her head above her neck, she stumbled slightly and bumped into her bedside table. Causing the bed to move slightly, thus making the note from Nick fall behind the bed. She hadn't noticed this. She continued to get ready. Picking out a pair of her favourite Jeans and a red polka dot shirt. She dried her hair and applied some mascara and lipstick and she was ready for the day. She picked up her phone and read the time it was 10:45am. Nice one Jess! she congratulated herself. Especially after her slight lie in this morning, she still hadn't wasted the day. Her head was still a little groggy but she felt better now she was ready for the day. Whatever that would entail. 

Hearing a phone beep as she exited her bedroom door, she looked down to see Sam’s name flash up on the screen. She smiled at the text:

Sam: Hey, I hope your feeling better. Was great to catch up last night. We should do it again soon. xx

She typed back and sent back with another smile and pushed the phone into her pocket. 

Jess: Hey, still a bit groggy! It was good to see you! For sure! Be great to do it again. Minus the vomit! Haha xx

Regretting using the word vomit in a text. But she shrugged Sam was a Dr he deals with worse on a daily basis. She couldn't help thinking why she hadn't jumped at the chance of another date with him. Things were fine last night. Well sort of. But she had other problems at the moment and she realised it wasn't right to drag Sam into anything until she knew what she was dealing with herself. Things with Nick were ….well weird. She wanted her best friend back, she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone. But she still needed him in her life, even if he didn't feel the same! She sighed as she nodded to Cece as she passed her vegging out on the sofa and made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

Cece approached the breakfast bar and took a seat on the stool. She watched as her friend made herself a cup of tea. Jess could sense her friends eyes boring into the back of her head as she stirred her tea.

Jess: Say what your gonna say Parekh! I can feel your eyes burning into me!

Cece: Nicks acting strange.

Jess looked at Cece as if to say ‘and?’

Cece: No Jess! Stranger than normal. Honest you should have seen the look of pure terror on his face! I had to make Schmidt take him out! He was scaring me! Hopefully he’ll be better after a chat!

Jess was concerned at what Cece had told her about Nick. But hid it away. she shrugged to Cece

Jess: And your telling me this because? she asked a little more annoyed than she intended it to sound. 

Cece: Jess, come on! You need to speak to each other!

Jess: Derrrrrfinately naaaaat! she replied in a funny voice! Trying to hide how hurt she felt every time she thought of what she had told Nick the past two nights.

Cece frowned slightly at her friend and sighed.

Cece: Look Jess, I cant watch this play out any further. Nick is hurting too. 

Jess was a little taken back by Cece’s sudden interest in Nicks feelings. But she couldn't help but faulter in her facade of trying to hide her feelings. 

Cece: He loves you Jess. So much. He has told us all this morning. Just after you told me you love him. So much. 

Jess was a little speechless. She didn't know quite how to answer her friend.

Cece: Look I know you said you cant speak to him. But you need to! You cant leave this anymore. It needs to be done. Now!

Taking in the serious tone of her best friends voice. She realised she was right. It was Nick. It had always been Nick.

She set her mug down and rushed to the door. Grabbed her coat and bag and yelled. Im going to tell him! Cece cheered. 

Cece: Call me later babe?

Jess: Will do!!!

Jess rushed out of the loft and pressed the button to the elevator, realising how slow it was coming up, she decided to take the stairs, she could get out of there faster and hopefully catch the guys and sort this out once and for all. 

As the door to the loft closed, it was Cece had realised Jess had left her phone behind. on the counter. She rolled her eyes but chuckled at her friends speedy exit after her realisation that she needed to speak to Nick and tell him everything. She grabbed it and rushed out after her friend. She headed out the front door of the apartment to find her best friend lying in the road. Her body life less. A guy hovering over her trying to wake her, it was then she noticed the car that was parked side ways on the opposite side of the road. She had been hit by the car! A sudden wave of panic rushed over Cece. She clutched Jess’ phone in her hand. She quickly dialled 999 and asked for an ambulance, and run towards her friend. Crying at the sight of blood seeping from a wound on her head. 

Cece pleaded with the operator on the phone to hurry with the ambulance. She feared that with so much blood loss, Jess needed help and fast. 

She held her friends limp hand in hers and stroked it whilst sobbing.

Cece: Its ok Jess, your gonna be fine ok? Can you hear me Jess? Your gonna be fine! Don't leave me!

[[ AT ARTIES COFFEE SHOP ]]

Nick wasn't exactly thrilled at being at the coffee shop, he would have preferred a beer, but he was thankful for Schmidt getting out of the loft when he did. He knew he was loosing it. and it was evident that Schmidt and Cece had noticed too. 

They sat in silence after they ordered they drinks and then Nick spoke. 

Nick: I wrote it all down. 

Schmidt looked at him, a little puzzled. 

Nick: What I feel about her. How much I love her. Thats why I was freaking out. I put it on her bed. I thought shed read it and come out and we would get into it you know?

Schmidt sighed at the sight of his friend in front of him. 

Schmidt: Look Nick, you both feel exactly the same way about each other, i don’t know why your doing this to yourselves. You need to speak to her. You both need to sit down and talk it all out. and then if after that you cant make it work and she still wants to move out then at least you have had that chat. Arguing about it or ignoring each other is only going to prolong the hurt your both feeling now and-

He was interrupted by his cell ringing. Schmidt looked a little puzzled at the name on the screen

Schmidt: Its Jess

Answering the phone in typical Schmidt fashion

Schmidt: This is Schmidt, Jessica Day how can I help y-

Nick shuffled slightly in his chair, trying to anchor his ear, so he could hear the voice on the other side.

Schmidt’s was instantly carrying a look of concern, Nick watched as his friends face turned to that of horror.

Schmidt: Cece, calm down honey, whats wrong. Breathe. I can't understand what your saying! Nick give me two minutes. Hang on Cece - I think its the signal - let me step outside. 

Nick looked on puzzled at his friend stood outside of the phone as their drinks were then delivered to the table. Nick nodded in the servers direction and took a sip of his coffee. He then noticed that Schmidt looked very out of sorts. He seen his friend cut the call and slip the phone back into his blazer pocket, he paced back a forth for a few moments rubbing his brow. He then made his way through the coffee shop and sat on the chair next to Nick. Nick felt a little awkward, that he now had decided to sit so close, other than across from him, like he was originally. He noticed the look on Schmidt’s face and he was a little worried himself.

Nick: Hey, everything ok?

Schmidt: Its Jess - she- um. His eyes looked lost for words. 

Nick: Let me guess. She's decided that she is moving out today instead of giving us a week. What are we gonna do. You know Jess she’s made her mind up.

Schmidt: She’s been in an accident - she - she was hit by a car.

Nick couldn't believe the words coming out of his friends mouth.

Nick: What?! his eyes widening in panic. Feeling tears prick his eyes. 

Schmidt: Cece said they are just waiting for the ambulance to make it to the hospital and-

Nick: We need to go to them Schmidt! Why are we still sitting here?!

Schmidt grabbed his friends shoulder and pulled him down. He looked at him, eyes dark with regret to what he was about to say next.

Schmidt: Cece said…

Nick: What Schmidt!!

Schmidt shook his head: She's bleeding very heavily from her head Nick, the paramedic is trying to stabilise her in the ambulance. 

Nick couldn't believe this was happening. Nick was never one to be the most logical person or the one that would lead in a crisis. But this was Jessica, the women he loved. He needed to get to her. Whatever happened next or whatever had happened it didn't matter, not now. He needed to be with her. He grabbed Schmidt by the arm and dragged him out of the coffee shop. They jumped in Schmidt’s car and made their way to the hospital.

[[ THE AFTERMATH OF TEH ACCIDENT ]]

It had been 15 minutes since she called for an ambulance. Cece was still stroking her best friends hand. The blood still continued to escape from the wound in her head, Cece had tried to press her jacket to her head to try and slow the breathing, but it seemed useless, now she was cradling Jess in her arms, covered in her best friends blood. The police had been called to site and Cece sobbed when she sees the officers who turned up to the scene first. It was Aly and Winston. Winston had picked the call up as he realised it was outside the loft. But he hadn’t prepared for the scene that was in front of him. He knew he needed to keep his cop face on, but his friends face was breaking down. He shook his head at the sight of Jess’ lifeless body sprawled across the tarmac floor in Cece’s arms, trying to get the sight of it out of his mind as he turned away from the pair. Aly grabbed his arm and nodded over to the car that hit Jess. He smiled and walked over to ask the driver a few questions. Aly knew that would keep him distracted for a while.

After he was finished, Winston approached Cece. He kneeled in front of his friend so he was in her eye-line. she shuffled a little not taking her eyes off Jess, still stroking her hand in her own.

Winston: Cece, we need to call Schmidt or Nick. You need someone here with you. I need to leave to take the guy in for more questioning. 

Cece didn't answer. She couldn’t. 

Winston reached out to hold her hand. To try and bring her out of her trance.

Winston: Ceec?

Cece broke away from Jess’s body and looked at Winston. 

Cece: I - what am I gonna say! - I can’t!

Winston took Jess’ phone out of her hand and dialled Schmidt’s number, he handed it back to Cece whilst still holding her hand. 

Cece reluctantly took it, after a few rings, Schmidt answered. and Cece started to sob again, but harder after hearing Schmidt’s voice. She started to reel everything off, but not getting everything out in the right order or in any sense at all. 

Cece: Schmidt, its Jess, she- a car hit her. We are outside the loft. I think we’ll be going to the hospital. She’s- so much blood. Im sorry I have to go.

Aly looked down at Cece, shaking holding Jess’ hand in hers. she sighed. 

Aly: Hey Cece, I know its hard, but we need to move you over here ok? We’ll look after Jess.

Cece shook her head and sobbed, grabbing at Jess tighter.

Cece: No, I can't leave her. She's my best friend. She wouldn’t leave me. 

Aly sighed and kneeled down next to Cece and put her hand on her shoulder.

Aly: Ok, I know! And she isn't going to leave you! Now we need to give some space for the paramedics to come over here and make her better ok. 

Cece knew she had to move, but she couldn’t. She looked at Aly and shook her head, giving her no answer. Aly hadn’t spent much time with the girls. She had got together with Winston only a few weeks ago. But the girls had always welcomed her whenever she was in the loft. Even before she started dating Winston. Aly never had many friends but she liked these girls. She felt her heart break for Cece.

It wasn't long before Schmidt and Nick arrived back at the loft, Schmidt immediately ran to Cece, and was startled at the amount of blood, he rubbed her back and consoled her whilst she sobbed. As if the sight in front of him wasn’t horrific enough, seeing the women he loved sobbing uncontrollably killed him.

Nick couldn't believe this was happening, his heart shattered into a thousands pieces seeing Jess’ lying there, not moving, all he could think about was her smile, how she lit up his life and any room she walked into, and now she was there, lying in the road, lifeless, grey, as if the sun had disappeared. 

Aly pulled Schmidt to the side and explained that they needed the paramedics to work on Jess now to stabilise her, so Cece would need to move. Schmidt nodded and made his way back to Cece, he gently pulled her around to him.

Schmidt: Cece honey, we just need to go and sit over there, while the parame-

Cece: No, she wouldn’t leave me! I cant leave her.

Schmidt: I know, I know, just a few moments Cece, it will help her.

Cece refused, but Schmidt and Nick pulled her away, despite Cece’s sobs and fights, she gave in, her eyes not moving from Jess’ body.

When Aly saw Cece was slightly more settled. She made her way over to Jess. She draped a blanket across her. She looked up across to Cece and smiled. Cece smiled back at her gratefully nodding that she wasn’t leaving her best friend alone. 

The paramedics then surrounded Jess with an abundance of machines. They hooked her up. Until there wasn't a space left on her petit frame without a wire sticking out of it. Cece sobbed hard at the sight and just prayed to god, her best friend would be ok. 

The paramedic approached the trio and explained they need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Jess would need to go into surgery as soon as they got there. She had suffered a bad head injury and needed a operation to relieve the pressure on her brain. 

Cece collapsed into Schmidt arms, as he lifted her up to her feet and walked her to the ambulance. He helped Cece into the ambulance, where she settled on the chair above where Jess’ head lay on the bed. She had been strapped up to stop her from moving in the bed whilst the ambulance drove away. Winston met them by the ambulance.

Winston: Cece - I get off work in an hour, I will meet you guys at the hospital ok?

Cece nodded at him. Thankful for his help. Winston closed the ambulance doors and made his way over to Aly. Aly noticed the sadness in his eyes and brought him in for a hug. Winston broke a little letting a tear escape. and wiped it away.

Aly: Bishop, its ok, she's your friend. Your allowed to feel sad. We’re cops not robots. Im upset. That sight wasn't nice. Especially when its your friend. Go to the hospital, i’ll finish up here. 

Winston nodded and kissed her. Thanks he shouted as he ran to the parking garage to get in his car. 

[[ NICK & SCHMIDT ARRIVE AT THE HOSPITAL ]]

The journey to the hospital was absolute hell for the pair as Schmidt defied practically every law in the book. But he needed to get to his friend, he needed to get to Cece. He needed to get Nick to Jess. The pair hadn't said much since they left the coffee shop. and arrived at the scene. Schmidt kept glancing over to Nick, the look of terror in his eyes, different to earlier. It looked like a look of loss. Schmidt shook the nasty thoughts out of his head. His head was still reeling with the sound of Cece’s voice on the phone, then her sobbing and the sight of Jess, just lying there. Cece was inconsolable. Cece was always strong, nothing could ever upset her, Schmidt had never witnessed Cece is so much distress.

They parked up out the front of the hospital and made their way to the front desk. Nick was still speechless and looked lost, Schmidt noticed and spoke to the women behind the desk.

Schmidt: Hello, Is there a patient here called Jessica Day? Car accident? Came in with a Cece Parehk in an ambulance. 

The women at the desk smiled and nodded - making a gesture over to the waiting area, where Schmidt saw Cece, slumped in the chair wrapped in a brown blanket. She looked terrible. He noticed Winston was sat next to her. Still in his police uniform. 

They approached the two, Schmidt took a seat next to Cece and rubbed Ceces back as she stared silently out into the waiting room. Nick started to pace in front of the three of them. He finally broke his silence. 

Nick: What happened? 

All his questions continued, when Cece fell apart again. Schmidt pulled her to him and held her close. Shushing her softly. She looked up at Nick, but couldn't answer him.   
She could see him shaking, but she couldn't muster up any words. She felt numb and she couldn't talk about the images she had seen of her best friend lying there, in the middle of the road. Jess had been unconscious bleeding out for 45 minutes now and Cece worried that would cost her dearly. 

Nick: Give me something Ceec, please? He pleaded.

She still couldn't speak, she raised her head and looked at Winston, who took nicks arm and walked him off to another part of the seating area.

Winston: Nick, I know you just want to know whats going on, but Cece is broken man. She found her. All we know is it was a car accident. Jess must have stepped out in the road, and she cant have seen the car. It hit her pretty much full on. Looking at the scene, its apparent that she hit the windscreen and was thrown in the air. She landed pretty much on her head. She has a serious head injury Nick. She's having surgery right now. To relieve the pressure on her brain. 

Nicks chest felt as if it was going to give way. He felt awful for trying to pull that from Cece, he could see the state she was in. But he just wanted to know what was going on. 

Nick: So what happens now?

Winston: We wait - thats all we can do. Be here for her. and for Cece. I am going to get us some coffees and a jumper out of my car for Cece. I wont be long.

Nick nodded and slumped back into his chair, rubbing his hands over his face. He looked over at Cece, still buried in Schmidt’s shoulder sobbing. He needed to apologise but it wold have to wait a moment. He needed time to collect his thoughts. 

Winston pulled Nick away to speak to him away from the pair. Cece continued to sob into Schmidt’s shoulder. He consoled her the best he could. Gently rubbing her back. Cece’s sobbing slowed and she spoke, peering up at him through teary eyes. 

Cece: She forgot her phone. she was leaving to come find you. To talk to Nick. I finally got through to her. But then. She was lying in the road. She wasn't moving. and then the blood babes! So much blood and she was loosing so much over such a long time, what if-

Schmidt quickly stopped her from saying the worst. Knowing it would make her worse he brought her closer to him.

Schmidt: She's gonna be fine. That little fire-cracker Jessica Day! She’ll be fine. She might be small but hell is she mighty!! 

Cece smiled into him and relaxed a little. He always knew what to say. 

Cece looked across noticing Winston had left Nick alone. Nick looked lost and broken. Just as she felt. Even though Cece was broken, she had Schmidt, the one she loved to hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be ok. The sudden realisation that the person Nick loved more than anything was in major surgery. 

Cece: You need to be with Nick!

Schmidt: He’s better over there for now! He needs time to process things! Trust me, I know how Nick Miller works. Give him 10 minutes and if he doesn't move, I will go over there an check on him ok. 

Winston came back, and handed Cece a zip through hoodie, she gladly grabbed the hoodie from him and put it on. She didn't realise how cold she was, she then re-wrapped the blanket around her shoulders for extra warmth. Winston handed them both a coffee and made his way over to Nick. He sat down next to Nick, he was silent. 

Winston: Hey buddy, you ok?

Nick nodded silently, signalling to his friend that he wanted to be left alone.   
Winston touched his shoulder as he made his way over to sit by Schmidt and Cece. 

Winston: He doesn't want to talk at the moment. He’ll come around, Im sure.

Schmidt nodded and smiled at Cece. 

[[ A LONG WAIT ]]

It had been 4 hours, the gang had been waiting 4 hours for news about Jess. The doctor appeared in the waiting room and called out for relatives of Jessica Day, the 4 immediately stood and made their way to the doctor. He asked them to follow him so they could have a discussion somewhere more private. This worried Cece, she had been here before. All the memories of her fathers passing came flooding back, Schmidt gripped her hand tight as they made their way through colourless corridors, through endless doors. They finally reached the doctors office, they all filed in and took a seat in front of the doctor. 

Doctor: Ok, so have managed to get Jessica stable. Surgery went well and we managed to relieve the pressure on her brain. However, she suffered a convulsion whilst in the operation room and we had to put her into a induced coma, this will help immensely as the amount of blood loss was worse than I have ever seen in an accident like this.

The gang looked on is total disbelief. Filled with mixed emotions. Relieved that the surgery had gone well. The doctor looked on at the four in front of him. 

Doctor: I understand that this is a difficult time, but we need to talk logistics and the possibility that we cannot bring Jessica out of the coma. 

Cece went to answer, but Nick spoke first.

Nick: That wont be necessary, she’ll come out of it just fine. So we don’t need to have that conversation.

The doctor nodded. 

Doctor: I understand its difficult but its something that needs to be spoken about. Especially given the circumstances. We can only give a patient in her position one month before we have to get a DNR form passed through. Its a new city guideline now. 

Nick: A DNR?! What the hell? Asking puzzled, he didn't know what a DNR was? but he sure as hell knew that Jess wasn't having one. 

Noticing he was getting angry, Winston grabbed his buddy by the shoulder and lead him outside. 

Winston: Nick, a DNR form is for coma patients. It gives the hospital permission to turn off the patients life support. 

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing, They couldn't do that, not to Jess! It wasn't going to get to that!

Nick: They cant do that Winston! They cant just turn her off, she's a person Winston! - Nick broke down. 

Cece and Schmidt were still in the doctors office, they could see Nick with Winston, they looked on as Nick broke into Winston. Cece could feel a sob rising in her throat. 

Cece: Can we see her? At all? 

The doctor smiled. She has just come out of recovery. Give them half an hour and I can allow you all in. Cece smiled and thanked him. They left the doctors office and made their way out to the waiting room. 

Nick was still reeling from the news that the doctor had just given them. He found himself pacing back and forth again. 

Nick: They cant do this right? Its against the law

He looked at Winston to confirm the statement he just made. 

Winston: Not exactly Nick.

Cece: Nick, why don't you sit down. We can go and see her in half an hour. 

Schmidt: Yeah Nick, come out sit down. Try and calm down now. We will be in with her in no time. 

Nick reluctantly sat down, only thinking of Jess. He hadn’t seen her since last night. He couldn't imagine that being the last time he would have seen her. He hoped that this wasn't it. He couldn't bear the thought of living without her. 

After a gruelling 30 minutes. The doctor approached them and gave them the ok. They followed him down to the room and gestured them in. 

Doctor: Let me know if there is anything you need. Stay as long as you need. I think the nurse has put enough chairs in there for you all. 

Schmidt thanked him as the doctor left. Cece entered the room first, followed by the guys. She was slightly taken back by all the machines, it was like she had seen outside the loft. He tiny frame surrounded by all those wires and machines. She had a tub in her mouth, to assist her breathing. Cece took a seat next to her bed and held her best friends hand in hers. She sobbed at the sight of her friend. She needed her friend. Jess was the person she went to for everything and now here they were. Cece spoke to Jess, quietly at first, not wanting to seem silly in front of guys and then she realised she didn't care. 

Cece: Jess, I know you can here me. I need you Jess. Please wake up.

Schmidt made his way over to Cece and placed a reassuring hand on her back as she continued to speak to Jess. 

Cece: Your always there when I need you Jess, and I need you now, more than ever. I just want my best friend to wake up. Please. she pleaded as she sobbed into Jess’ hand.

The room was silent, minus Cece’s soft sobs and the beeping of the machines.

Nick and Winston stood in the far corner, Nick could take his eyes off Jess’ the tubes sticking out from her. A lump formed in his throat. She shouldn't be here. She should be at home, in her flannel PJS nursing her hangover. 

After a while, Schmidt has convinced Cece to go home, so she could shower and get some rest. After a while of disagreement, she finally gave in. Winston agreed and turned to Nick. Nick looked at the three of them.

Nick: I am not leaving this hospital without Jess. 

The guys nodded at him, and Cece grabbed him, hugging him tightly. No words were said but they pair knew what it meant. It meant ‘look after my friend’

The three left the room, Nick sunk into the chair next to Jess’ bed. Staring at Jess’ lifeless body in front of him. In all the years he had know her, he had never seen her like this. Her skin was grey, her usually pink cheeks now sat with no colour, her eyes closed, but he could assume that the spark he often seen in them would no longer be present at this moment. He placed her hand in his and trailed circles across the back. 

Nick: I need you to be ok Jess. I cant go on without you. You can come back from this. I believe in you. You’ve always believed in me, now its my turn to do the same for you. 

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. A coin that meant so much more than anything. It was the coin he had in his pocket the night he first kissed Jess. He always kept it. He placed it in her hand and closed his hand over hers. 

Jess’ phone beeped and Nick noticed it was Sam calling. He didn't want to speak to him, but realised her deserved to know what was going on. Hesitantly, he answered.

Nick: Hey Sam, its Nick

Sam: Nick? Ur Hey, Is Jess around? This is her phone right?

Nick: Uhh yeah, its her phone. She's uhh, in the hospital at the moment. There was an accident. She’s- she's in a coma.

There was a short silence and then sam responded

Sam: Oh shit - Nick, is there anything I can do?

Nick sighed. He realised that Sam cared for Jess, and he wanted to put any hard feelings to the side. It wasn't worth it, looking at Jess on the bed next to him. Nick figured he would just be honest with him

Nick: Look Sam, I know your dating again. and I don’t want to ruin things again for you a second time man, but I love her, and I cant let you have her, I just cant let her go.

As he said the words he looked down at Jess. He couldn't live without her. 

Sam: Sure man, to be honest, I figured that was the reason she wouldn't go home with me. I think it will always be you Nick. Just let me know how she is?

Nick: Of course! Thanks!

Nick hung up. 

[[ JESS WAKES UP ]]

Jess had been in a coma for two weeks now, with no change. Nick hadn’t left her side, despite many arguments with Schmidt, he couldn’t risk leaving her and then loosing her. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself, if he had left her alone and something happened. But he couldn’t think like that, she was going to get through this he kept telling himself over and over. They had brought him clothes and food on every visit. Cece stayed a few nights to keep him company. They had spent one night talking for hours about Jess’ and Cece’s childhood and growing up in Portland. Nick had heard a few stories, but didn't care, he would gladly sit through them a thousand times, just to hear about Jess. They had rung Joan and Bob and told them what had happened. They had been out a few times to visit but couldn’t stay because of work. They were scheduled out again this weekend. 

The doctor had brought up the DNR order again a few times, which Nick kept refusing just like the first day. He couldn’t understand why they would want to turn the life support on such a happy, bubbly person like Jess. The world needed people like Jess.

It had been 18 days. 18 days of watching the changeless expression on Jess’ face for Nick. When something finally happened. Nick was holding Jess’ hand as he always been since the first day, speaking about anything and everything and her grip tightened slightly. Nick flew forward from his chair. Sleep in his eyes. 

He spoke to her softly, as he knew she would probably freak out when she realised where she was. 

Nick: Jess? Its Nick, your ok, your not alone. Come on Jess, open your eyes. Your safe.

Jess’ eyes started to flicker. After a few flutters, her eyes slowly started to open. Her frown burrowed around at her surroundings and then Nick noticed the panic on her eyes when she noticed the tube in her throat. She clutched Nick hand in hers and tried to lift herself up, pulling a few wires with her. Nick shush her sweetly and gently pushed her back to stop the wires from pulling and hurting her.

Nick: Jess, stay still hang on. I’ll get someone.

Nick reached over and pressed the nurses call button.

After a few moments, two nurses entered the room. This only made Jess more nervous.

Nurse: Hello sleepyhead. I think its time we removed some of these horrible wires don't you.

Nick felt Jess relax slightly after the nurse started to removed the wires from her chest. 

Nurse: Ok sweetie, i’m going to remove your breathing tube now. You’ll feel a little scratch in your throat, but it will only last a few seconds ok sweetie? If you feel it getting too much you tell me and we’ll have a break ok?

Jess nodded as she looked at the nurse. Nick smiled at Jess and winced when the nurse removed the tube from Jess throat. After the nurse had finished removing the tube Nick reached out to pass Jess some water. She smiled sweetly back at him. Her throat still a little sore to speak, but she felt instant relief from the cold liquid making its way down her throat. 

Nick: Why don't you get some rest, whilst I pop outside to call Cece and let her know your awake?

Jess: Ok - she replied quietly, her throat still sore. 

Nick: Wont be long.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. 

Nick stepped outside the hospital entrance to call Cece. Cece told him she would be there in an hour, she was going to get a few things for Jess and then Schmidt would be ready to bring her down. Nick re-entered the hospital and made his way back to the room Jess was in. 

He returned to find her sleeping, snoring sweetly. He smiled and sat down in the chair next her bed. He softly grabbed her hand in his. She stirred slightly at his touch and opened her eyes. 

Jess: Nick?

Nick: Hello you 

She smiled at him.

Jess: I am so tired, but Im afraid to fall asleep. What if I don’t wake up again? 

Her eyes teared up a little. Nick tightened his grasp slightly around her hand. 

Nick: Hey, come on now. Your fine, your safe! If your tired, close your eyes. I’ll keep watching you. I promise. 

Jess: I love you Nick, so much. She started to tear up. She swallowed and continued.

Jess: I have been such an idiot! I have been so scared for so long. Scared to just own my feelings and tell you how I feel, I mean how could I? It wouldn’t have been fair to ruin things for you, when you had just started to move on and I called it in the first place. Your all I want Nick, now and for the rest of my life, in whatever capacity that is. Room-friend or more. They both chuckled at that last bit. 

Nick: I know Jess. and I love you so much too. I couldn't imagine my life without you. You scared me so much. I thought I lost you. Ive never stopped loving you Jess, your it for me. Always.

He kissed her hand and smiled at her, wiping away the tears that had spilled from her eyes. Jess sighed sweetly and drifted off slowly. Nick watched her, keeping an eye on her chest. 

[[ A LITTLE WHILE LATER.. ]]

Cece and Schmidt had arrived when Jess woke up. Cece squealed and pulled her friend into a tight embrace, making sure she wasn't pulling any wires. 

Cece: Im so happy your ok!

Jess: Thanks for bringing some stuff in for me. I don't know when I will be home. 

Nick jumped in, noticing the sadness on Jess’ face.

Nick: The doctor said he would be in soon, hopefully we’ll know more then. 

She looked up at smiled. Schmidt noticed Cece and Jess falling into a deep conversation and thought it was best to leave them to it, and besides he thought it would be good for Nick to get out of this room for a bit, and now Jess was awake, he thought he would be much happier to leave her for a bit. He patted his friend on the shoulder

Schmidt: Hey Nick, shall we go grab some coffees. Give the girls sometime to catch up?

Nick noticed the face Schmidt made towards Cece and he agreed. 

Nick: We wont be long! He kissed Jess on the forehead before leaving the girls to it. 

Cece smiled at the sight, and looked back at her friend, who was smiling from ear to ear. 

Cece: Jess, Im just so happy your awake! How are you feeling?

Jess: Honestly? I feel terrible.

The pair giggled and Jess continued

Jess: But I’ll be glad to get home. 

Cece: I bet, 18 days is a long time to be away from home. 

Jess: 18 days?! What?!

Cece: Jess, you've been in a coma sweetie. You have been in this bed, this hospital for 18 days. 

Jess: Riiiiight, good one Ceec! It was just a scrape. 

Cece: Jess, a car hit you, you, you almost died. You've been out for 18 days. They asked us to sign a DNR order. 

Jess’ head was reeling from all this information. She had missed 18 days of her life.

Jess: DNR order? What the hell? 

Cece: Oh don’t worry! Nick wouldn't let us sign it. - not that we would anyway! He said he wasn't giving up. He hasn't left your side Jess. He's been here the whole time. He’s fallen asleep every night with your hand in his own. He’s been watching the movement of your chest, you face for any changes. He loves you so much! Like so much more than he made out, its actually crazy to watch! But so sweet!

Jess chuckled lightly at her friends last remark.

Jess: I love him to Ceec, so much it hurts. Literally at the moment.

Cece: So have you spoken about anything?

Jess nodded with a smile.

Jess: We’re all in. Again. I think. I love him, he loves me. What more do we need you know?

Cece nodded and smiled. 

The pair continued to talk and catch up, a few tears were shed when the conversation moved to what had happened, and what could have been. Cece was just grateful to see her friend back and was able to shun the images of her best friends lifeless body from her mind, now that she was sat in front of her laughing and smiling, how she remembered he before the accident. 

[[ THE HOSPITAL CANTEEN ]]

After grabbing their coffee from the vending machine, the guys sit down. Schmidt looks at his friend.

Schmidt: So, have you had chance to speak to her yet. I mean I know she has just woken up but you know.

Nick smiled into his coffee.

Nick: We are both on the same page, apparently we both have been for so long.

Schmidt smiled at his friend. Happy that it was all out on the table. Not only had he witnessed his friend over the last 18 days, but for the past 3 years he has seen the look of love in his friends eyes for the girl who moved in the loft. The day he opened the door, the look on his face was enough. Schmidt had always known. He just smiled at him.

Schmidt: Im so happy for you man. 

After a few moments of silenced, Nick let his best friend into what he had been thinking the past 18 days! He hadn’t really spoken much to his friends over the last 18 days he’d realised. But he needed the time to think. and that he did, he thought about his life before Jess, before she came in for the roommate interview, how he was so lost, having finishing with Caroline for the 100th time. He felt broken, but he realised nothing like he felt, when he saw Jess lying in the hospital bed, he truly thought his life was over, she was it for him, ever since she padded into the loft in that red summer dress, fresh faced and curly hair cascading down her shoulders, he knew the moment he opened the door and looked in them big, blue eyes, he was in trouble. 

Nick: Look it may seem crazy, but Ive made my mind up. I don’t want to wait anymore. Im gonna ask Jess to marry me. 

Schmidt was slightly shocked at Nicks confession, but felt oddly proud of his friend. His friend who had always found the idea of commitment scary, hell him and Jess had split up before because of talk of the future. He’d grown so much, and Schmidt could see that!

Schmidt: Wow man! Thats amazing! I mean, are you sure? 

Nick: I’ve had enough of wasting time. If the last 18 days have taught me anything its that I cant function without her. Seeing her lying in that bed, lifeless. Its killed me man. But I promised myself if she- when she came out of it, Im going to commit to her. I love her. Thats all that matters. and all the fear I have disappeared when I started to imagine a life with her. 

Schmidt smiled at his friend, seeing the happiness in his eyes. He of course had known his friend had been hurting. He hadn't left Jess’ side, he had a lot of time to think whilst in the hospital, with Jess night and day. Endless silence, only changing when they came to visit and give him a break from the room, but even then Nick wouldn't leave Jess, he just gave the chair up so Cece could sit with her friend, as he joined his friends on the other side of the bed. The hurt apparent in his eyes, but the love more than evident. 

The pair finished their coffee, and Nick grabbed a sandwich and some juice just in case Jess was hungry, they made their way back through the hospital to Jess and Cece

[[ BACK IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM ]]

Jess and Cece were still laughing and talking when the guys got back, Winston and Aly had now joined them, they were on break from patrol and decided to visit Jess, after hearing she had woken up. Jess thanked them for the help they did at the scene, and they both hugged her. She kept Aly in a hug a little longer, after Cece told her how good she helped her with the sight in front of her. She whispered ‘Thank you’ - Nothing else was said but Aly teared a little, wiping it away swiftly so none noticed. 

Nick had opened the sandwich and juice he had got from the canteen for Jess, and she slowly bit into the sandwich, still feeling a little groggy. The gang sat for what felt like hours, but was only 20 minutes. When there was a knock at the door, it was the doctor, they welcomed him in and he scanned the room and noticed it was a full house. 

Doctor: I can see your very popular Miss Day

He smiled at Jess, she smiled back and welcomed him over. 

Jess: Please tell me I can go home. 

The doctor chuckled.

Doctor: We do have a few things, that need to be sorted first, I would say tomorrow morning providing all is fine, you can go home. Your leg is broken, which will be fine with a plaster cast for the next six weeks, the broken ribs you sustained should heal by there selves eventually, but you will still need plenty of rest. 

Jess was a little disappointed, but thanked him.

Cece squeezed her hand and smiled at her friend, she could see she was disappointed.

Cece: Jess, you’ve only woken up, you need your rest. 

Jess: I know, its just I would be a lot more comfortable at home.

Cece: I know babe. One more night thats all. 

Jess nodded. 

After an hour of talking, the gang called it a night, they all gave Jess a quick kiss and hug and wished her a goodnight leaving her and Nick alone in the room.

Nick: Are you hungry? I can go and get you something

Jess: No, I’ll be ok, Im just so tired. 

Nick: Ok, well why don’t you try and get some sleep? 

Jess: Mmm ok, will you stay?

Nick: Of course, Im never leaving you again Jess.

Jess smiled at him. it wasn’t long before she was dozing off and snoring softly.

Nick smiled at her, he was feeling very tired it had been a long couple of weeks. He found himself staring at Jess for what only felt like mere minutes before he slid off to sleep himself. 

[[ JESS’S NIGHTMARE ]]

Jess awoke to a almighty thud and sirens blaring through the air. Her whole body seering in pain. She couldn't make out her surroundings but couldn't move, she felt paralysed and every inch of her body hurt. She sobbed and cried out for help, but still not being able to see anything she couldn’t see who she was shouting for. The sirens became louder and she started to sense people around her, a mass of people. She spoke, but no noise came out, her eyes started to come through and all she could see was two paramedics leaning over her, plugging her into machines. She still couldn't make out where she was, but she knew she was in some sort of trouble. She was ono the floor, in pain, being seen to by paramedics. She continued to shout out to get their attention but nothing. The paramedics gave each other a look. She could hear the words that came from their mouth the second they left. ‘time of death - 12:23pm’ looking at his watch the paramedic reached down to close Jess’ eyes. 

Jess woke up in horror as she screamed. Nick who was sleeping on the couch at the bottom end of her bed, jumped up and was immediately by her side. 

Jess: I died, Nick am I dead? The paramedic said I died. 12:23. 

Jess was shaking, she touched around her body frantically to prove she was awake and alive.

Nick was startled, but sat next to Jess on the bed and pulled her into him for a hug. He rubbed her arm and kissed her head. 

Nick: Jess, your alive and doing fine. Minus a few scratches and broken bones. Everything is going to be ok. It was a dream.

Jess sobbed into his shoulder.

Jess: It was so real Nick, I died and no-one could hear me! I was alone. All alone.

Nick pulled her in closer and calmed her, her sobs rushing through his body pulling him apart.

Nick: Your never alone Jess! Im here!

Nick sat with Jess, until she fell back asleep. Soon after he fell asleep next to her. He had tried not to, but he was so tired and he felt so content being next to her again. 

[[ THE NEXT MORNING ]]

The next morning Jess woke up to an empty room. Before she could panic she noticed a note on the table in front of her, along with Juice, a cream cheese bagel and some daisies. The note read:

‘Morning beautiful, don't panic, I have just gone to give your parents a call! Please eat some breakfast! Will be back soon! Nick xx

Jess smiled, he was always thinking of her, and he remembered her favourite flowers, of course he did. It was Nick, even after they broke up he would still show her he knew her by the little things he did, like making her tea in the mornings, and mixing in a little honey just how she liked it. She smiled at the thought of having him back in her life fully, the way she had yearned for, for so long. She sighed in content and reached out for the bagel, she winced as she realised she reached out a little too quick, as he broken rib sent a wave of pain through her body. 

Damn it she said to herself, she was determined to get to the bagel! She wasn't going to starve for the sake of a little pain! She slowly scooted towards the table and then pulled it back whilst she pushed herself back up. It hurt, like really hurt but she was hungry, very hungry. She fist pumped the air in victory as she brought the bagel slowly to her mouth, savouring the amazing flavour whizzing around her mouth. Mid way through her bagel, the nurse knocked and entered the room. 

Nurse: Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling? 

Jess: Much better than I was thank you, still sore. But I’ll be ok.

She smiled. 

Nurse: Of course, your gonna be a little sore for a few weeks sweety! But it will pass! Wheres that lovely fella of yours?

Jess: Oh, he just popped out to call my parents. Just an update I imagine. They worry!

Nurse: Thats what all parents do! You never stop worrying. But its good to know that you have someone with you, looking after you. I bet that makes them sleep a little better knowing that. 

The nurse took Jess’ blood pressure, temperature and fixed her pillows. She smiled sweetly at her.

Jess: Thank you so much! You have been amazing! 

Nurse: Oh honey! Don’t thank me, its my job! and its my pleasure. 

Nick returned to the room, and apologised when he saw the nurse doing her rounds with Jess.

Nurse: Come in sweety, I am all done in here. 

Nick nodded and smiled and made his way into the room and stood at the edge of the bed. 

She turned back to Jess.

Nurse: Now the doctor will be around - she looked down at her watch - ooh in about 20 minutes. Don’t tell him I told you. but I heard on the grape vine that your going to be dis-charged today, so you may want to get things together so you can get home to that wonderful bed of yours! She smiled sweetly at Jess, she turned to walk away and continued. 

Jess beamed over at Nick, she couldn’t contain her excitement, she was going home! She fist pumped the air in her mind of course. 

Nurse: Now look after yourself little lady! I hope to see you again, but in the maternity ward maybe. She gave Jess a wink and smiled at Nick as she left the room.

Jess swallowed slightly, she didn’t want Nick to freak out at the mention of the maternity ward. 

Jess: Nick, please ignore that last-

He cut her off. 

Nick: Jess, its fine. Honest its ok, I want it.

Jess: Really?

Nick: Well yeah of course, maybe not straight away. But I want all the future things. All the things with you. Ive done a lot of growing up Jess. and I realised that I wanted those things, but never really met anyone worth having the conversation with. Then I realised you are the person I want everything with. 

Jess smiled and grabbed his hand. She beamed at him, even though she wanted to continue the talk about the future. 

Jess: I can go home soon! 

Nick smiled, kept smiling truth is since she woke up he couldn’t stop smiling. 

Nick: I know, Ive texted Schmidt, they are on call ready to come and get us when we get the ok from the doctor. 

Just as he said it the doctor appeared at the door.

Doctor: Morning Miss Day, How are you feeling? he asked as he grabbed the clipboard with her vitals on.

Jess: Good, great in fact! Can I go home?

The doctor chuckled lightly at her question. He didn't answer the question straight away, he continued to look through her vitals and checked everything off. 

Doctor: I can see your blood pressure was a little high on your last check.

He turned his eyes up at Jess, smirked and continued.

Doctor: But nothing to worry about. We can give you medication to take home. For pain and the blood pressure of course. You may experience some extreme fatigue and intense pains. Its all normal, especially after what you have been through. Please call us if you have any questions or concerns. Even though we are discharging you, due to the severe head trauma you suffered you may experiencing some head aches. If you do please call us, as we will need to do some further testing to make sure your ok. But as for that, you can go home. 

Jess: Thank you so much! She basically screamed out at the doctor!

Jess: Sorry I am very excited! 

Doctor: Well, I can see your ready, so I will let you go. Nice to meet you both.

Jess: Thanks

Nick: Thank you Doctor!

Nick saw the doctor out and closed the door! He turned to Jess.

Nick: Come on beautiful, lets get you ready and get you home. 

Nick made his way over to the bag of clothes Cece had brought in for Jess. 

Nick: Ok, so we have a few options. We have your blue cloud pyjamas, your red flannel pyjamas or this…

He held up a old jumper of Cece’s that Jess had made for her when she really got into craft the first summer they spent together, Ceces dad had just passed away and they had both spent the entire summer together, that was the summer that made them stronger and closer than ever. 

Jess held out her arms to take the jumper from him. She brought it up to her face and inhaled. She slipped herself into the jumper and Nick passed her a pair of leggings. She dressed and Nick helped her slowly out of the bed, she slipped into her flats and Nick slipped her coat over her shoulders. Jess positioned herself into the wheelchair and insisted that Nick pass her some of the bags, as he couldn't possibly carry them all and push the wheelchair at the same time, he argued, but eventually gave in, not wanting to work Jess up too much. 

They both made their way out of the hospital to where Schmidt and Cece were waiting for them in his car. Nick and Schmidt helped Jess slide into the back seat, whilst Cece grabbed her bags and put them in the trunk. She then returned the wheelchair back to the hospital doors. 

They headed back to the loft. Jess opened the front door to a room filled with cards, flowers and food. Winston and Aly stood by the couch, beaming at Jess!

Jess: Aww, you guys!

Winston: we figured you’d be hungry and you would want some of your favourites! No rush, its all here when you feel like eating! We also have some of your favourite DVDs out, and there is some popcorn over there by the couch. 

Jess: The flowers are beautiful. Thank you for all of this! 

Aly: Ah, these are from your class! and the cards have been arriving for the last week from everybody. 

Jess started to well up. She felt so lucky to have so many good people in her life, but felt even more grateful to call the 5 people under this roof the best friends she had ever met. 

The gang surrounded her in hugs as she cried happy tears! 

Winston and Nick got Jess comfy on the couch and handed Jess the stack of cards so she could occupy herself as they all got changed into something comfier to have a movie night. 

Jess opened and read through each card slowly, shedding a little tear at each person who had been wishing her well over the past couple of weeks. Then she came across one, she couldn’t place who it was from, but she recognised the handwriting then it hit her.

Jess: Omg! Sam! she shouted out. 

Nick looked at her, remembering with all everything that had happened since she woke up, he hadn't mentioned that he called her. 

Nick: Jess its ok, he knew about what happened. I told him. He called you and I didn't want him to think you were, you know, ignoring him. 

Jess smiled and rubbed his arm.

Jess: Thank you Nick! 

Nick: I told him everything Jess, I wanted him to know that I still felt-

Jess: Hey, its fine. Im here with you. I just wanted to know if anyone had spoken with him. She said as she open the card.

It had a giant sun on the front with a big beaming smile! It read:

Jess, Im hoping that this finds you well and alive. Nick told me about your accident! Hope you feel better soon! 

Ps. I think its obvious but I don't think we can start whatever this is up again. Nicks the one for you. He’s a good guy. Take care  
Sam xx

Jess smiled and handed the card over to Nick, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable. He read the inside and smiled to himself. A little smugly, but Jess giggled.

Jess: Ok Miller, don’t get too big headed! Now put the movie in!

Nick: Yes m’lady - what one first?

Jess: Goonies!! 

Nick: Yes! I love that little chubby guy! 

Winston settles down on the arm chair and Aly sits in his lap.

Schmidt and Cece are on the long part of the couch and Jess and Nick are somewhat curled up in the corner, Nick making sure he doesn't move too much and hit Jess’ cast. 

The gang sit in silence, occasionally giggling about the movie, The guys occasionally getting up to grab another beer or wine for the girls. 

Not even halfway through the movie Jess is snoring into Nicks shoulder. 

He leaves her there till the end of the movie, when the gang start filing out to their rooms. He gently lifts Jess from the couch and takes her to bed. He slowly places her into the open covers and lifts them back across her. He gets undressed and gets in beside her. This causes her to stir and settle back into his arms, they snuggled up together and drift off to sleep. 

[[ GETTING BACK TO NORMAL? ]]

Winston and Aly had already left for their shift at the station. Schmidt and Cece were sat at the table, when Nick snook out of his room, to get some breakfast sorted for Jess. She was still sleeping soundly, but Nick assumed it wouldn’t be long until she was up. 

Schmidt: Good Morning Nicholas

Nick nodded in direction of the pair. Cece smiled as she drank her coffee.

Schmidt: So how was Jess’ first night back in that squalor you call a bed?

Nick ignored his comment about the bed and answered swiftly.

Nick: She woke a few times through the night, she keeps having these dreams. That she died and I don't know what to do, except what I have been doing.

Schmidt grimaced.

Schmidt: Nick we don’t care to hear about your sex-capades with Jess!

Nick: What?! no dude! We haven’t- he shook his head - I want her to get better first. What I meant was I have been reassuring her, hugging her, you know until she falls back to sleep.

Schmidt nodded, now understanding his friend. Cece smiled at Nick.

Cece: Look its was her first night home. Maybe she’ll relax more tonight. It must have been overwhelming, she was looking forward to being home so much, maybe it all got on top of her, you know.

Jess called out for Nick from his bedroom.

Nick: And thats my cue!

He grabbed her a juice and her meds from the kitchen counter and made his way back to his room. 

Jess was lying in bed, of course she was, she couldn’t move with the cast on her leg.  
He noticed the annoyance on her face.

Jess: I cannot believe I have to be in this stupid cast for 6 weeks! Come on six weeks! 

Nick: It will fly by Jess.

Jess: Huh, thats easy for you to say when you have two perfectly working legs. ugh.

She crossed her arms over her chest and a pout formed on her face like a teenager having a sulk. 

Nick chuckled softly at her. He handed her the juice and her tablets. She took them un-enthusiastly. The pout still evident on her face.

Nick: Look I know its not great now, but just imagine in 6 weeks you’ll be dancing around the loft annoying everyone again. 

She pursed her lips.

Jess: Thanks I guess

They both chuckled, as he pulled her in close for a hug.

[[ CAST OFF EQUALS A HAPPY JESS! ]]

Six weeks had past and it was time for the cast to come off. Jess was doing ok, she had been experiencing some pretty bad headaches, which caused her to trot off to bed earlier than usual. She had called the hospital to report the headaches and they couldn't have been too worried as they scheduled her in for an appointment in a few weeks time. She was still off from work, but getting her colleagues to bring her some work to mark to help them out. 

Jess and Nick arrived back from the hospital, Jess beaming without her cast. She was still limping slightly but she was glad to see the back of the cast! She felt free! Which she yelled out the car window all the way from the hospital. Much to Nicks dismay as he kept trying to pull her in. After a while he gave in. She was happy, so he was. Even if she did express it by hanging out of the car window like a dog he just picked up from the pound. He chuckled to himself at the thought of that joke. 

The gang had arranged a small celebration. with food and pink wine, Jess hadn't been able to drink for ages due to the medication, but the doctor had given her the all clear, providing she was careful. Nick rolled his eyes. Making a note to keep an eye on her glasses of wine this evening.

The evening was going well. It was 12am and Cece and Aly were passed out on the couch after a game of True American. Schmidt and Nick were sat on the breakfast bar talking about the game and why Schmidt believed Nick had cheated. Jess and Winston were sat by the kitchen table. They were the last two drinking. Jess felt a little way past inebriated, but as she downed the liquid in the glass, she grasped her head in agony, as a shooting pain hit in the front of her head. Dropping her glass, as it shattered on the floor. Winston looked on in worry, 

Winston: Jess - are you ok?

Nick and Schmidt shot up from the bar and was around her immediately.

Jess: Yes, Im fine! - Jess replied slowly, feeling very groggy all of a sudden.

Nick: Come on Day! Bed for you! 

Not waiting for a reply her pulled her up and into his arms as he carried her to her bed.

He placed her in bed and removed her shoes. He left her believing that was the right move. She just needed to sleep it off. 

Jess was still experiencing the mother of all headaches. She wished she had took it easier on the pink wine. But then realised she had barely had a bottle. Not even 3 glasses. Surely it couldn’t have affected her that much?

After a hour of pure agony and tears in her eyes she rolled over to look at her clock. It was 2am. She couldn't take the pain anymore. She managed to sit up in bed and decided she had to take some pain killers. 

Making her way out to the living room, she had noticed that Aly and Cece had now moved from the couch, probably having moved onto their beds. Nick, Winston and Schmidt were now occupying the couch. She mumbled to them as she walked past the trio. 

Nick: Do you need help Jess?

Jess: No, just getting some painkillers, my heads still really sore. 

Schmidt: Maybe you should ring that doctor in the morning Jess.

Winston: Yeah girl, you’ve had that headache for days now.

Schmidt: Probably not the best idea to have drunk on top of it but-

Jess: Yes Schmidt I know, I am dumb - she sighed. 

She took a seat next to Winston on the couch. 

He put his arm around her and squeezed her.

Winston: Come on grumpy, is Nick rubbing off on you!?

He laughed. He was joking of course. But Jess burst into tears.

The three guys stared on. Looking back and forth to one another and back to the crying Jessica Day in front of them. 

Nick: Uh Jess, honey. Are you ok?

Jess: I think I am going to have to go the hospital. It hurts so bad. 

Schmidt: We’ll take you, let me just tell Cece and-

Jess: No, honest i’ll be fine. You all have work in the morning. I’m gonna drive down there now and hopefully will get seen before any of you even wake up and then I will be back here to cook breakfast.

Nick: Your not going on your own Jess, are you crazy?!

Jess: I’ll be fine Nick. Honest, if I need you I will call. Promise.

Nick: Nope. Sorry not going. Look stay tonight and I will take you first thing. Or we can just call the doctor tonight. 

Jess sighed. She didn't have the energy to argue. 

Jess: Fine. I’ll call him in the morning. But I doubt i’ll sleep tonight. 

Winston: Movie Night? 

Schmidt: We’ll even watch Dirty Dancing with you Jess!

Jess smiled at the two and fist pumped the air! Nick slightly grimaced at the film choice, but shrugged and loaded it into the DVD player. 

The all laughed as the 4 settled into the couch as Jess.

By the time the movie had ended. Winston had retreated to his bedroom, not being able to hold his eyes open any longer. Schmidt had fallen asleep while ago. and had cucooned himself in his cashmere throw blanket. Nick had been fighting with his tiredness all night, but refused to fall asleep and leave Jess. But failed as about 40 minutes into the movie he had rested his head back on the sofa and started snoring. 

Jess laughed at the sight in front of her. Jess’ headache had disappeared a little, but she was still wide awake! She decided she would take a walk down to the beach and watch the sunset come up. She grabbed her coat and left a note for the guys so they wouldn't freak. 

Only a short drive later and Jess found herself at the beach front. She sat in the car for a little while watching the waves, then decided to get out and walk closer to the shore. She chose a spot and sat placing her shoes beside her, making sure she was far enough from the waves. She took a deep breath in and out and stared out into the sea. The darkness of the night sky was starting to subside a little and the you could see the light of the sun approaching. She always loved watching the sun set and rise. She felt privileged to be able to do such a thing. She was grateful for life before, but even more so now after the accident. 

Her mind wandered through the thoughts in her head. Everything that had happened the past few weeks. The accident. Cece moving into the loft. Aly and Winston getting together officially after she dropped that ex of hers that managed animals - which by the way Jess still thought was one of the coolest jobs ever! But she didn't say that to Winston. Then her mind wandered to Nick and how they gelled back together so well. Like nothing had to be said. All months of hurt and yearning had disappeared as if in an instant. How much he had seemed to have grown. How he dealt with Sam, how he was taking care of her and how he knew exactly what to say, when she had been sulking for the past 6 weeks, no arguments, except for the minor one, which in actual fact was a roommate debate, which all started from Schmidt excessive use of the word Chut-a-ney. She jumped into the argument from the comfort of the sofa, whilst her three guy roommates bickered behind her. She chuckled at the memory. 

She understood her roommates worries. But she had to be trusted to go out alone again. She couldn't remember what exactly happened, but she was sure she wouldn’t be stupid enough to run out into the road again. It was an honest, stupid mistake, that would never happen again. She smiled at the thought of their concern when she tried to go to the hospital earlier on. 

She sat for hour 2 hours as she watched the sun make its way higher into the sky, until the sky was awash with red and orange. No cloud to be found in the sky. She looked down at her phone. She smiled it was Nick. A message. 

Nick: Where are ya Day? Nick xx

She texted back.

Jess: Beach :-) xx

Not even 30 minutes later, she heard a car pull up in the lot be hid her. She smiled. Not turning around, as she knew exactly who it was. Nick made his way down towards Jess at the beach front. He placed himself down next to her.

Nick: Are you cold? Ive brought a blanket!

He smiled as he drape the blanket around her. 

Jess: Thanks

Nick looked out towards to ocean.

Nick: What are you doing? 

Jess: I just couldn't sleep and I realise how tiring these past couple of months have been for you all, with the accident, the hospital and then my recovery. I thought I would sneak off and let you guys rest. I have obviously had enough with my all of a sudden alertness. 

Nick: We don’t regret it, you know that right? Every sleepless night was worth it, to see you get better Jess. 

Jess: I know, Im just feeling so lucky.

She looked over at Nick and they smiled to one another. She grabbed his hand.

Jess: So lucky and grateful for you, for the idiots back at the loft, my life. I know the worry I put you all through.

Nick: Im just glad your around. I like you alot. Well love you but for the sake of the memory I had to say like first. 

She smiled at him. and they pulled into a kiss. It was soft at first. They broke away to catch their breath. In that moment jess realised they hadn’t kissed since all this had happened. He had kissed her on the forehead and every opportunity they had parted but they hadn’t kissed. It wasn't until that moment, she realised how much she had missed him. All the love came rushing back, as if in an instant. She stared into his deep, chocolate, brown eyes and gushed at the sight of the amazing man sat in front of her. 

Jess: I love you so much.

Nick: I love you more than anything. 

They sat there in silence, watching the sun rise over the sea and sand where they sat together, still holding hands. Until the silence was broken.

Nick: Jess? Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?

Jess: Of course! 

Nick: Great - nothing crazy or fancy! Just us, together. 

Jess: Nick, thats all I want. You and Me.

Nick smiled and kissed her forehead. Jess closed her eyes as she snuggled into his shoulder. Basking in the warmth of the sun and her love for this wonderful man beside her. 

Nick: We better be getting home. 

Jess nodded and got up from the sand reluctantly. Nick helped her up and grabbed her shoes, and held out his hand for her. 

Nick got to his car and Jess walked to hers. They looked at each other and smiled.

Nick: Meet you back at the loft? 

Jess: Yes, see you there Miller - she winked.

The both got in their cars and headed for the loft. 

[[ EVERYTHING'S JUST FINE ]]

After they arrived back to the loft. Jess had decided to take a nap. Even though she didn't feel tired. She wanted to be awake for her and Nicks date later on that evening. 

Nick and Winston had been on the couch the majority of the day watching reruns of Cheers. Jess heard the low mumbling of laughter coming from the TV set. She had a good nap and was feeling refreshed. She decided she would take a shower. She grabbed her towel from her closet and made her way to the bathroom. 

She heard the bathroom door open as she turned the shower on and closed the curtain. 

Cece: Jess? 

Jess: Hey Ceec, everything ok? 

Cece: Yes, sorry weird place for a convo I know, but how are you feeling? 

Jess: Im ok, just waiting for things to go back to normal you know?

Cece: I know babe, its just we are looking after you.

Jess: I know and I appreciate it, but I’ll be fine. You don’t need the schedule anymore.  
There was a slight silence. and Jess peeked through the curtain at her best friends reaction and smiled. 

Jess: Ive seen the ‘Jess’ schedule. You’ve all worked around me. Now its time to go back to normal. 

Cece: Maybe just for another few weeks Jess ok? I don’t think none of us wa-

She was interrupted by Jess.

Jess: Cece, please. I am fine. I don’t need to be on 24 hour watch anymore.

Cece looked at the floor, she knew her friend had been a lot better, but what she didn’t know was the doctor had called after her string of complaints regarding her increasingly bad headaches and said she needed rest. She could run the risk of an aneurysm. Only Cece knew that last part. She had decided to keep it from the guys as she knew they would fuss even more, and she didn't want Jess stressed out. Cece played the friend card, which she hated, but she knew it would be the only way she would get Jess to agree to keep the schedule for a few more weeks. 

Cece: Look Jess, I know your doing so much better and I can see that. Its just the accident and then seeing you everyday in hospital shook me. The schedule is really for my own peace of mind you know? So can you just promise to stick with it for another few weeks?

She waited for Jess’ response. 

Jess winced at her friends declaration and felt bad for making her feel so afraid. Cece wasn’t one for the emotion, so she realised this meant something to her. 

Jess: Fine. Can you pass me my towel please? she replied as she reached out her hand from behind the curtain and turned off the shower. Wrapping the towel around her and stepping out of the shower, she and Cece hugged, as if on cue Schmidt burst in through the door. 

Schmidt: Cece, the first part of the wedding has been finalised! We’ve got the Doves!

Cece and Jess looked at him. Jess smiled at Cece and then to Schmidt. 

Jess: I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.

She winked and walked out the bathroom. Leaving the couple to gush over their first wedding booking. She jumped into her room to change. After a while, she decided on a dress. It was a nice warm, sunny day and she felt like picking herself up. She chose her red sun dress and blue flats. She straightened herself out in the mirror and smiled. She left her hair up in a bun from the shower. She decided she would wash it later before she went out. Looking at the clock, there was still a good few hours to kill before she went out with Nick. She decided to bake some cupcakes. 

Padding out from her room, she smiled and yelled hello to Nick and Winston on the couch. They both replied and turned to watch Jess bound into the kitchen. 

Winston: Looks like things are back to normal around here

Nick agreed and nodded as he took a swig of his beer. 

Jess carried on pottering around in the kitchen, she bent down to rummage through the cupboard where she keeps all her tin and trays for her baking sessions. She had near enough emptied the contents of the cupboard into her arms, still not finding what she needed. She knew Schmidt had probably had a clear up of the cupboards in the past few weeks, she got up to her feet and was about to shout after Schmidt, when an almighty pain hit her what felt like right through the centre of her head. She dropped the pans in her hands and grasped her head in her hands. Nick and Winston were still into the reruns of Cheers when they heard the loud crash.

Schmidt and Cece ran into the living room to see Nick and Schmidt rushing over to the kitchen, they turned the corner to see Jess on the floor, still clutching her head, keeled over in agony. Cece looked in horror as she saw Jess’s position and grabbed her phone to call the doctor. The doctor answered after the 5th ring and Cece sped through what was unfolding in front of her, unknown to her, the three guys had also tuned into the conversation and the worry in Cece’s voice. 

Cece: Hello Dr. Shaw, hello its Cece Parikh, yes that right with Jessica Day. I think its happening. 

Nick looked up at Winston and to Cece in utter confusion, whilst the two helped Jess up to her feet and over to the couch. Cece continued on the phone, as Schmidt comforted her. He was also confused by the conversation his fiancé seemed to be having with the doctor, but he could see how shaken up Cece seemed. 

Cece: She's just clutching her head. 

With instruction from the doctor, she followed over and sat on the coffee table in front of Jess. She put the phone on loud speaker and placed it beside her. 

Doctor Shaw: Ok, so your going to need to ask her a few questions. Simple ones that she would otherwise know. 

Cece: Ok - Jess, whats your full name? What day is it today? Where are you? 

Jess mumbled back to Cece’s question. 

Cece: I don’t know whether she just isn’t answering because of the pain or because she doesn't know. Cece cried out to the doctor.

Nick was getting agitated as he was obviously missing something in this moment. He looked over to Schmidt and Winston who both shrugged, they obviously didn't know anything either. Feeling panicked he shouted over to Cece. The panic obvious in his tone.

Nick: Cece - whats happening? 

But it fell on deaf ears because Cece didn't answer, she was focusing on Jess. Nick was becoming more agitated by the second, but he could see the worry on Cece’s face as she looked at Jess. He realised this wasn't the time to let his anger get the better of him. He swallowed his annoyance and worry and focused on Jess. 

Doctor: Ok, ok - get a cold compress and lay her down flat. Either on a bed, a couch or the floor. The pain is the pressure on her brain. You need to lie her flat to alleviate the pain and place the cold compress on her head which will help her a little with the initial pain.

Hearing the doctors orders the guys jumped into actions. Schmidt ran to get a cold compress from the bathroom, whilst Winston and Nick lay Jess back down on the couch. 

Cece: Ok - thats done.

Doctor: How does she seem now?

Cece: She's still clutching her head, hang on.

Cece tried to wrestle Jess’ hands away from her head so she could really look at her friend. 

Cece: Jess babes, I really need you to move your hands.

Jess: My heads going to explode. Jess sobbed. 

He still wasn't sure what was happening, but Nick could see the look on Cece’s face and tried to budge in to help her. He smoothed he hair off her face where it stuck to her forehead and moved closer to her ears, he softly whispered as to not startle her.

Nick: Jess, its Nick - come on put your hands down. We need you to move your hands so we can help you honey. Can you do that for us? 

Jess slowly un-tightened grip from her head and lowered her hands. Still sobbing slightly with the pain. 

Jess: It hurts. Please help. 

Winston replaced the cold compress back on her head and held it there so it didn’t fall off, as Jess was moving around. 

Nick caught Jess’ hands in his as they were flying around. He squeezed them softly for reassurance. She was scared and he could see that. Jess started to calm down a little with her hands in Nicks. He placed a soft kiss to her knuckles on each of her hands.

Cece continued to speak with the doctor on the phone off speaker. Now noticing her friend a lot calmer. She smiled at the sight of Nicks worried brow, clutching her hands in his. 

Cece: Ok, she seems to have calmed down a little now. She's very flushed. Right ok, well thank you Doctor. Monday morning? Yes thats fine - Thank you so much. Ok, bye.

The guys looked at her to see what the doctor had said. She shook her head and made eyes to Jess. Which the guys knew was universal for ‘I’ll tell you later!’ 

The guys helped Jess up slowly and took her into bed. Nick changed her into her PJs and slowly closed the door behind him. 

He made a beeline for the kitchen, where the others were already gathered at the dining table. Aly had joined them since her shift finished at the station. Cece looked rather sheepish, realising she had to come clean. The guys looking at her expectantly.

Cece: Ok look, ever since that day - when I found- she couldn’t finish the sentence. Schmidt held her hand. She looked at him and smiled and took a deep breath.

Cece: The day of the accident, ever since I found her, I have been terrified. She was in a coma and I was terrified. She came out of the coma, I am still terrified. Jess has been the only constant in my life since I was a little girl and my dad died. She has always been there for me. And now its my turn to be there for her.

They continued to look at her and listen to her. They knew she wasn’t one for showing much emotion, so they were a bit taken a-back when she began to tear up. 

Cece: She was getting headaches, so I thought I would call the doctor just to be safe and get some advice. It was the week after she had to go in for a scan. They found a shadow, in the frontal lobe. Now the doctor explained that it could possibly be just from the trauma and would repair itself over time. But he also said it could be a possibility that it would get worse. 

Nick: How could it get worse? 

Cece: She could suffer a brain aneurysm. Which would be fatal. The pressure of this shadow or cyst could potentially cause the vein to burst. She could- she swallowed and looked down. She could die.

The table was silent. 

Nick: Nope, not gonna happen. He kicked back in his chair and folded his arms as in defiance. 

Cece: Nick, i know its something you don’t want to hear but we have to-

Nick: No Cece, its not something we need to think about, because it isn’t going to happen.

Schmidt noticing Cece’s tears starting to fall over the brim of her eyes chirped in.

Schmidt: Nick, I know this is difficult to process, but what Cece did-

Nick interrupted. 

Nick: What Cece did Schmidt was keep a huge secret like that from us ALL! 

Cece: Im sorry, I didn't want you guys to worry, and I know if you worried, it would rattle Jess and stress her out. She loved us all, and she would sense we were treading on eggshells around her.

After hearing that Nick calmed down a little. He realised Cece was right, he didn't want Jess to stress out either, he didn't want to argue over this.

Nick: So what can we do? 

Cece: The doctor had moved her appointment to Monday morning, to discuss further surgery. 

Winston: More surgery? 

Cece nodded sadly.

Cece: Its the only way to take the pressure off that vessel. Hopefully it will stop the pressure and stop her headaches. You seen how much pain she was in. 

They all nodded silently. 

Cece: She’ll go into surgery on Monday morning, and she will be fine. However we will have an 8 hour wait.

Nick: 8 hours?! In surgery? She's gonna be in surgery for 8 hours? 

Cece nodded again at Nick sudden outburst. Nick stood up and went to his room to calm down slightly. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door

Nick: I’d really like to be alone please.

Another knock. Nick sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands and gave up.

Nick: Come in!

The door opened, and Winston entered. Closing the door behind him. He took a seat next to his friend. They sat in silence for a while. Nicks head still in his hands. 

Winston: Look man, when you want to talk, I’m here.

Nick: Its just, Ive just got her back Winston, what if-

Winston: Look Nick, theres not point if worrying over the what ifs. She's here now. She’ll have that long ass surgery on Monday and we’ll sit here and re-asses if thats what you need. Just do me a favour and don't take it out on Cece man. That day hit her hard. You seen her. 

Nick: I know, I know, its just, its Jess man! I love her, I cant loose her.

Winston: I know man, and getting this surgery is the best way to get her better.

Nick nodded. 

Winston: So we have the weekend. Lets do something good. For Jess.

Nick nodded again.

Nick: For Jess. 

Winston patted him on the shoulder and left his room. 

Then as if like lightening it hit him. He rushed out of his room, everyone was still at the dining table. 

Nick: Guys! I need your help! I was supposed to be taking Jess out tonight. 

Aly: Nick, she cant go out tonight, not after what just happened.

Nick: No, I know - but what if we bring the date to her?

Cece: Roof? 

Nick nodded. 

Nick: Roof

Nick joined the rest of them at the table and they arranged everything. Keeping quiet not to spoil anything. 

[[ SURPRISE, SURPRISE ]]

Jess woke up to the spill of orange light from the sunset. She rubbed her eyes softly, coming back into the room. Her headache had stopped which she was thankful for, but she was groggy from the long nap she had taken. She rolled over and found a glass of water, some advil and a note folded over with a smily face. She smiled knowing it was from Nick. He had always left notes when they were dating and he would always fold them over and add a different face on the front. She picked up the note and grabbed the glass of water and took a quick sip just to wet her throat, she unfolded the note which read.

Hello sleepyhead, 

I know I promised you a date tonight, but I think you need your rest. Take your advil and drink the water, all of it. 

Me and the guys have popped out to clear some things up at the bar. But Cece is around.

Nick xxxx

She smiled at the note. She was happy they hadn't taken the situation earlier on as a backslide to looking after her, she felt good that everything seemed to be going back to normal. She felt fine now. 

She got up out of bed and wrapped her robe around her. She noticed she was wearing her favourite flannel PJS. Nick must have dressed her and put her to bed she thought. She opened her door, and walked into an empty living room. She had wondered where Cece was.

Cece was in her and Schmidt’s room, reading through a magazine. 

Cece: Hello

Jess: Hi

Jess leaned up against the door frame and smiled at her friend. 

Cece: How are you feeling? You got us a little worried for a second there!

Jess: Good. I think I needed a sleep. Im sorry it was just the mother of all headaches!

Cece: I think so too!

They smiled at each other. 

Jess pushed off the door frame and made her way into the room to sit down on the bed next to Cece.

Jess: So the guys have had to go to the bar?

Cece: Oh yeah, I don’t know why to be honest. Nick was called in, apparently some sort of dispute down there. Schmidt and Winston decided to follow suit. Boys! she shrugged. 

The pair giggled.

Cece: How about we have a girls evening? Nothing too fancy. We could order take out and watch some movies?

Jess: Yeah - thats sounds awesome! 

Cece: Ok - let me go and get some Menus and we’ll decide what we want to order!

Cece disappeared through the door into the kitchen. But she didn't come back. 

Jess: Cece?

Jess asked as she approached the kitchen. Finding it empty, she walked through the apartment. Nothing and no-one. The loft was silent. Jess was slightly nervous approaching the bathroom. After finding it to be empty she turned confused at how her friend had just disappeared. Had she been dreaming? Was she still asleep? Was she still in the hospital bed? In a coma? All these questions came flooding into her mind and she panicked a little. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Jess jumped a little at the knock, but was grateful as it knocked her out of her daze. She opened the door to Ferguson. She noticed he had something wrapped around his collar. A note that just read ‘Roof’ 

Jess made her way up to the roof, to find it bathed in fairy lights, daisies and sunflowers.   
She was in awe of the makeover, and now she truly believed she was still dreaming. She could see a table set up over the other side of the roof and could hear a faint sound of a song, which sounded familiar but she couldn't quite make it out. She carefully stepped off onto the roof floor and made her way over to the sound. The sound growing as she got closer she realised the song was the one, they all had danced to at the wedding they all attended a week after she moved in. She smiled fondly at the memory. 

Jess: Cece? 

As Jess turned the corner, she was met with Nick. Stood looking out over the lights of LA.   
She blinked hard and rub at her eyes, hoping that this was now not a dream. 

Jess: Nick?

He turned slowly and smiled. His face lit up at the sight of her. Which made her smiled hard. He looked handsome and rugged under the lights that hung above them both. He wore his black button down and black pants. He looked great she thought. 

Making her way over to him she spoke

Jess: Miller whats going on? 

Nick: I brought the date to you Jess. 

Jess smiled widely.

Jess: You didn't have to.

Nick: No, but I wanted to. 

Nick took her hand in his and gestured to the table behind him. Candles adorned the surface, with some beers and wine, and some water. 

Nick: If you want anything different to drink just let me know. Ive had pretty good helpers and we can get you anything you want. 

Jess took a seat and smiled. 

Jess: This is fine. Thank you.

Nick took a seat opposite her and took her hand again  
.   
Jess shivered a little at the cold air. Nick noticed and turned to reach a blanket out of a box, that Jess noticed wasn't usually up here. Nick draped it over her shoulders and wrapped her up. She was grateful for the warmth. She instantly felt better. 

They spoke for hours and laughed over silly things. Not really talking about anything, whilst at the same time talking about everything. Throughout the night Nick had pulled out a few surprises. They had picked at various foods that Jess loved. Soft Pretzels, Pizza and Cookies. She was stuffed, she wriggled her shoulders out of the blanket and she was now a lot warmer. 

Jess: Nick, this has been amazing. Ive really enjoyed it. 

Nick: Good, I'm glad. 

Jess noticed he was nervous. 

Jess: Whats up Miller.

Nick: Jess, Ive been wanting to ask you something for a while now, and Im trying to decide whether now is the right time. 

Jess smiled at him. 

Jess: What do you want to ask me Miller?

Nick gulped slightly and turned out towards to cityscape of LA in front of them. He reached out his hand for Jess to join him. Pulling her in front on him and wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, as she looked out on the city lights.

Jess: Nick?

Nick: I need to hold you here to say what I need to say. You know Im not good at these feelings and stuff. So Im just going to say it all and then you can talk ok?

Jess: Yes.

Nick breathed in and out, after composing himself he started. 

Nick: Jess, I love you. Every inch of you. I love how you have made me a better person. I know I have still got a hell of a long way to go to deserve someone as amazing as you. But I know that I’ll get there because you make me better every second I spend with you. Your smart, funny, sexy and strong and I want to make you smile that beautiful smile for the rest of my life, I would do anything to make you happy.… So what I wanted to ask you Jess was….. (he leaned into her to whisper the last part into her ear)…. Will you marry me? 

There was a moment of silence and then Nick felt Jess’ breathing hitched slightly at his question, and she welled up. She turned to look into his chocolate eyes she loved so much, putting a hand to his cheek. Tears in her eyes. Still locked in his embrace. 

Jess: Nick, Of course I will. Nothing would make me happier. 

Nick: I know I was supposed to do it this way, but you know we do things a little differently in 4D. 

He kneeled down and pulled out a small ring box from his pocket. He opened it and Jess cried the happiest tears she ever shed. 

Nick: I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you Jess. Your all I ever want. I love you. 

Jess: Me to Miller! Me too!

Nick: You know you wont be able to call me that after we’re married, you’ll be a Miller too!

Jess: I cant wait!

She grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. He kissed her and slid the ring on her finger.  
They both starred out to the blanket of lights that lit up the LA city. Both content in that moment. 

[[ THE END! ]]


End file.
